What you've been missing
by darknatsu28
Summary: What If Percy went missing a week after the Second Titan war what will happen? Read to find out PercyXArtemis on hiatus
1. Turning point

What you've been missing

I do not own PJO

Summary: What If Percy went missing a week after the Second Titan war what will happen? Read to find out PercyXArtemis

Set a week after TLO

Chapter 1: Turning point

Percy's POV

I was walking on the beach while admiring the moon that shines brightly at night probably Lady Artemis is in a good mood tonight I thought.

I let the sea water waves touch my feet for it was relaxing and creates a soothing feeling run through my body while I wait for Annabeth.

I was really nervous about this "really important thing" or so as Annabeth called it I don't know what's bugging her but whenever I see her she freaks out like I just smack the daylights out of her. She told me to meet her here at the beach but never say anything about what's going to happen.

I was knockout of my thought when I see Annabeth walking towards me. She still wears her orange camp-half blood T-shirt, blue shorts and her favorite sneakers. Even though I always see her wearing those I still feel those butterflies that are going crazy inside my stomach and I was sure all that blood on my body were already on my head for I feel that my cheeks are burning agh.. ah! I'm sounding like a love seek Aphrodite boy.

Third person POV

As Annabeth meet Percy at the shore line of the beach but not getting close to him for she doesn't want her sneakers to get wet she said "hi seaweed brain you got here earlier than I thought" and then she smiled to him.

Percy being a seaweed brain said "uh.. yeah"

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Annabeth takes a deep breath and said "the moon shines brightly tonight maybe Lady Artemis is in good mood"

Percy looks at the night sky again and said "yeah I guess you were right"

"Percy?"

"hm.."

"Maybe were going too fast"

Percy being Percy said "huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe we were going too fast about our relationship you know we've been best friends and then suddenly after the war we became you know lovers?"

"yeah so? We aren't doing anything inappropriate. I can't see why you're saying we were going too fast about our relationship I mean we only kiss right?"

Annabeth sighs "what I mean seaweed brain is that maybe we just caught up on the heat of the moment after the war feelings so relieve that it was finally over and besides I just realize something"

Percy took a heavy breath "realize what?"

"That what I feel for you is that same thing of what I had felt for Luke"

Percy trying to calm himself holding back the tears threatening to come out and said "so what do you want to do now?" those words surprisingly didn't turn out to be a sob.

And Annabeth didn't realize that Percy was trying so hard to keep himself from crying and snapping at her said "I want us to be just like before just what we are before we face the war. Best friends?"

Percy turns his back from Annabeth so that he can hide that tears that are currently flowing on his cheeks and said "Friends?" sighs

Annabeth nodded although Percy didn't see he already knew it with the last shaky breath he said "ok if that's what you want"

Annabeth beam at Percy and said "I'm glad our conversation went well so I guess I'll be going then see you tomorrow okey?" and then she left

Little did Annabeth know that she had broken Percy's heart.

Percy didn't know what to do he didn't want to walk back to his cabin feeling like what he is feeling now, he wanted to talk to someone who can understand him, who will listen to his problems so he decided to go to the very first person that had come to his mind Poseidon.

**I'm a really moody person so please no flames because I always lost interest in writing because of those If you think its suck then just keep to yourself you don't have to broadcast it to the world ^_^**


	2. All hell broke loose

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 2: all hell broke loose

Olympus

Hera's POV

Hera is again plotting on how she will make Apollo and Artemis life so miserable. She had known them for long and still she can't get over for the fact that Zeus had other child form other woman especially now that Zeus son and daughter namely Apollo and Artemis had become a great pride of Zeus while his other sons from her had become such a pain in the ass.

Hera thought that Apollo isn't so much of a problem for her but she can never say that it is the same for Artemis. She is angry at Artemis for she is Zeus favorite child of all. As Hera thought that Artemis is too loyal to Zeus but also despise her for what she had done to them (It means that Artemis is still angry at her for making Leto suffer and a hard time to give birth to Apollo and Artemis).

She had to think of a good plan to make her suffer. Hera had been thinking very hard that she had not sense the presence of the other Olympians that are currently gathering in the throne room for a very weekly meeting or so what Zeus had called it.

Then she suddenly notices that Artemis is glaring daggers towards Ares who is currently trying to hit her. Then an idea pop on Hera's mind "Artemis despises men to the core and means that if she is forced to get married then it will be her greatest revenge towards Artemis and also to Apollo who never want his sister to be touch by any man. Oh! This is going to be a very good idea" Hera thought.

As Zeus came in the throne room Hera immediately intercepted Zeus and ask if they could speak in private and Zeus agrees.

"Zeus I have been wondering isn't Artemis hatred for man had already taken so long?"

Zeus was taken aback by the sudden question "huh is that what you think?" looking at Hera and narrowing his eyes

"Well it's just that she always hurts the human male species physically I mean come on Chiron says that every time Artemis goes to camp half-blood many of the male campers were going missing or so to speak turn in to an animal and isn't it time for Artemis to change her view toward the male species?"

Zeus taps his chin as reconsidering his wife's point and said "I think you were right hm.. so what do you think we should do about it?"

"I've got an idea about it" and so Hera told Zeus about her plan on forcing Artemis to marry a man as Hera finish telling her plan to Zeus, Zeus agrees to it.

After Hera and Zeus conversation they came back to the throne room to start the meeting.

Third person POV

Zeus "Well let's start this meeting" then suddenly Zeus notices that Poseidon hasn't arrived yet. Suddenly there was a bright light in the middle of the throne room and after the light disappears Poseidon is in the middle of the throne room looking gloomy and when he starts to go to his throne. Poseidon meets Athena's eyes and glared dangerously towards her.

Zeus clears his throat and said "Now that we are all here I guess we should start this meeting" as Zeus said this he is gazing toward his brother Poseidon who's glares never leaves Athena's direction.

Zeus "Ok so Poseidon any progress for the search of those Titans who had escape after the second titan war?"

Poseidon said still glaring daggers towards Athena "No it seems that they had already left my territory after their defeat"

Zeus chooses to ignore Poseidon's glare towards Athena he knows that his brother is not in a good mood and he knew that if he points it out all hell will break loose.

Zeus "ok so Artemis is there any progress on your search?"

Artemis "No father me and my hunters haven't found them yet but we are still trying"

And so the meeting goes on and after the exchange of questions about their current tracking of unfriendly Titans Zeus opens up his and Hera's decision on Artemis behavior towards men and their solution for it.

Zeus POV

"Artemis you had proven your loyalty towards me and the Olympus for over a millennia but still over this millennia you haven't change your point of view towards men and to change that I have decided that you should be married"

Artemis was shock by the sudden topic but then she had recovered and said "But father you know that I had sworn the oath to be an eternal maiden and.."

Zeus cut Artemis and sad "you had carry that damn oath for over a millennia it's time for you to drop it"

Artemis "but father.."

Zeus again cut Artemis and said "You must marry that is final!" thunder boom on Olympus when Zeus had said it.

Poseidon then cut it "then brother if you so want Artemis to marry at least gave her the right to pick who she wants to be married"

Hera glared daggers towards Poseidon but he ignore it.

Everyone in the throne room look at Poseidon with disbelief on their faces.

Then Hera said "if we let Artemis pick who she wants to get married then she might never choose anyone all!"

Then Hermes but in "if that's the case then give her a specific time at least"

Zeus look from Artemis to Poseidon to Hera then to Hermes then back to Artemis and said "Very well Artemis you had a month to choose who you would be married to and if you don't I will pick who you would be married. Then I guess this meeting is already over" with that Zeus and the others left the throne room the only gods who had remain where Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, Hera, Athena, Hermes and Hestia.

Hera then gaze towards Artemis then smirks then after the she left the throne room.

Apollo was so shock at the very moment that he hadn't said anything Hermes just smiles sadly at Artemis then suddenly his phone rang and then he excuse himself to everyone

Athena approaches Artemis who is currently crying and said she will help her and all then left.

Hestia just looks toward Artemis with a sad smile

Suddenly Apollo regains his composure and said "what's wrong with father coming up to a harsh decision like that are you ok sis?"

Artemis suddenly snaps "Ok do you think I'm ok father wants me to get married do you think that's ok I had vowed to be an eternal maiden and fulfilled it until now and then suddenly he wants me to break it it's not ok Apollo"

Apollo just raised his hands in defeat and said "I'm just asking but seriously who are you going to choose?"

Poseidon suddenly stands from his throne and said "Well sorry Artemis for my brothers behavior but you know him and well I should be going Percy needs me right now"

Artemis suddenly lifts her head and stare at her uncle Poseidon questioningly

Poseidon noticed it and said "Well the daughter or Athena had broken up with my son saying that she was just so caught up from the heat of the moment and doesn't really love my son so to take the long story short she break my sons heart even he had given up immortality just for her"

Artemis suddenly said "A girl broke a man's heart?"

Poseidon "huh.. uh yeah I guess"

Apollo then suddenly got an idea "Uhm sis you know you had to choose a man to be your husband right?"

Artemis confuse face suddenly turn into a frown and said "yeah I know that"

Apollo said "well why don't you choose Percy?"

Poseidon was so chock at the moment and just gaping like a fish in front

Artemis said "what?"

Apollo said "well as I can see since you can't get out of this why don't you just choose percy to be your husband? I mean he had save you from atlas before taking the sky from you and he is also the hero of Olympus"

Artemis said "but he's a man"

Apollo said "well duh.. of course he is!"

Poseidon regained his composure and said "of all man why would you choose Percy? I don't want my son to be in this mess"

Apollo then said "well uncle it's not just Artemis who will benefit on this look at it this way if your son gets married to my little sister here" Apollo gestures towards Artemis who gave him a death glare and then continued "then he might get over his heartbreak"

Poseidon then top his chin as if thinking

Then Artemis said "Wait why are you deciding this Apollo I was the one who supposed to choose who I get married and not you"

Apollo signs and said "well sis since you most possibly can't find a rightful man because you always view us all as same in all ways then I might as well just pick you a man who I can trust you with and I know Percy and he might as well be the only perfect guy for you"

Artemis signs in defeat and stares and her brother with appreciation in her eyes

Poseidon then said "I can't decide for my son but I can assure you that I will try my best to convince him"

Apollo then suddenly jump up and down saying "you agree to me uncle haha.. I am a genus after all yeah I am awesome right sis?" Apollo looking at his sister's direction with a smile plated on his face

Artemis just rolls her eye still in deep thought "I hope this works for the better"

**Well that's all for now thanks for the reviews no flamers please just don't read it if you don't like my story then fine I'm not forcing you to...**


	3. The choice is yours

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 3: The choice is yours

Third Person's POV

After talking to Apollo and Artemis, Poseidon came back to his underwater palace as he immediately seeks for Percy.

And as Poseidon proceed to Percy's room. Opening the door and seeing the lad on the bed curled up into a ball and shaking. Poseidon knew that his son is still crying because of the certain daughter of Athena. Poseidon then slowly took his steps and approached the lad, when he had reach foot of Percy's bed he saw him stiffen recognizing the other presence in the room. Poseidon loudly signs while taking his sit on the other end of the bed, he just stared at Percy as if waiting for his son to fully acknowledge his presence.

Poseidon's POV

"uh… hey dad" said Percy while wiping his tears away "need something?" the words came out as if he was holding his sob.

Poseidon said "How are you holding up?" his voice surprisingly soothing.

Percy then said "I don't know what to do dad the only thing that keep me anchored to the mortal world had just been gone" "I had loved her, I had fought this war for her, I had sacrificed everything for her, I even told her where my Achilles spot is!"

Poseidon signs "son.."

But Percy interrupted him and said "I feel so lost I want to be angry at her but I can't bring myself to do it" tears are pouring down his face

Seeing his son like that brings anger to him. How could that daughter of Athena do such a thing to his son. He wasn't supposed to be broken, he supposed to have a break in his life, and he was supposed to be happy after the great prophesy has been completed. But then again that daughter of Athena had to break his poor son's heart.

Poseidon can't think of any way to cheer his son suddenly blurt out "Well son your too loyal for your own good"

Percy then raised his head and looked at his father and smiled "I remember what Athena had told me before after we saved Artemis that my fatal flaw is loyalty, she had said that I will risk the world for my friends" then again frowned, remembering Athena just reminds him of Annabeth the girl who had captured his heart and at the same time breaks it.

Percy fixes his gaze on his feet

Poseidon seeing the frown on his son's face said "Well what do you say if I get you married?"

Percy then diverts his gaze towards his father that made Poseidon worry if his son's head was still intact or not.

Percy then begun to smile that turn to laughter which clearly indicates that he take what his father had said to him as a joke to make him smile "well dad if you're getting me to marry then you should find a smart, loyal, good at fighting, and most of all a human girl"

Poseidon smiled at his son and said "well I guess I had found you a girl that perfectly fit those standards of yours"

Percy then replied "who?"

Poseidon said "Artemis"

Percy then bust into fits of laughter "dad Artemis the maiden goddess, the goddess who hated men with her every fiber" "dad you make me feel that my standards for a girl/women are nearly impossible to reach" then when Percy had already regained his composure gazed towards his father. Seeing that his father had a really serious face that made Percy think _his joking right?_

Poseidon then said "Percy just before I came here, I was on Olympus attending the gods weekly meeting or so as Zeus had called it and you know we had come up on the same discussion on hunting the unfriendly Titans who had participated on the second titan war but then after the discussion my little brother had come up again on one of his unpredictable yet stubborn side that he had ask Artemis to break her oath and she had one month to find a suitable husband for herself and if not Zeus will choose one for her"

Percy just stared at his dad like he had grown another head and he was about to speak when Poseidon held up his right arm indicating that he wasn't done yet.

Then Poseidon continued "And Apollo had this crazy but reasonable idea that you should be the one that Artemis should marry but don't worry Apollo had just suggested it to Artemis and me and, I.. uh actually seeing you being so broken kind of like the idea to help you move on and I just promise them that I will convince you but still let you decide, and of course if you agree you will be force to become a god"

Percy letting all the information to sink in, clearly thinking hard of what he had to say to his father, should he accept this marriage but he is only 16 for god's sake, but then again he also had to think of Artemis and her situation.

Poseidon now gazing towards Percy seeking for an answer

Percy then said "I uh…."

**So that's it for now thank you for reading and then again no flamers please. And my favorite line of all "DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE, I AM NOT FORCING YOU TOO READ THIS ANYWAY, AND IF YOU THINK IT SUCKS THEN JUST KEEP IT TO YOUR SELF THANK YOU"**


	4. ask me!

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Yeah I know I became mean last chapter so sorry actually I don't have any idea of what should I write then so yeah I just cut it off last time… **

Chapter 4: ask me!

_**Previously on what you've been missing**_

_Percy letting all the information to sink in, clearly thinking hard of what he had to say to his father, should he accept this marriage but he is only 16 for god's sake, but then again he also had to think of Artemis and her situation._

_Poseidon now gazing towards Percy seeking for an answer_

_Percy then said "I uh…."_

_**End of flask back**_

Percy said "dad I really don't know I need time to think besides I have to consider mom's opinion about this" then he paused for a couple of seconds before continuing "and sorry for being rude but why are you asking me this" his dad gave him a confuse look then he said "what I mean dad is she should be the one who should ask me because it's kind of a rude for my part you know"

His dad laughs at his son's antics to escape his question

Poseidon said "well son I am just convincing you and you can't blame me, for you are my son and I want to know your decision about this matter it's a big decision that will change your life forever"

Percy smiled at his father for showing concern about him and thinking _should I tell him what is my decision or not? Well might as well tell him he is after all my father _

Percy signs and said "Well dad do you really want to know what really my answer is?"

Poseidon smile at his son while nodding

Percy then said "well actually I am really shock about this whole marriage thing and considering my situation right now and also Lady Artemis situation maybe you were right but I still want to hear it from her, I want her to ask me so that don't tell anybody about that ok and I am not lying about considering mom's opinion about this, so it's a definite maybe for now"

Poseidon smiled at his son's honesty and consideration and said "well then might as well ask your mom now we don't have much time you know" Poseidon chuckled about his son's shock expression and without warning he teleported Percy to Sally's apartment.

Sally's Apartment (Sally's POV)

I was sitting on the couch currently watching news when a bright light suddenly flashed on my side then after the light had died down my son Percy was there sitting on my side with a shock expression on his face. I called his name and gave him a hug which I guess bring him out of his trance and hug me back

"Well Percy what brings you here?"

Percy then said "oh nothing mum"

I gave him one of my famous don't you dare lie to me look then he said "Annabeth and I broke up"

I look at him with disbelief on my face and said "how? What happened? What did you do to her?"

He fixed his gaze on me and I can see the sadness in his eyes and then he said "she broke up with me saying that we are just caught up on the heat of the moment after the war and that what she had felt for me is that same thing of what she had felt for Luke" he was choking the last words

I instantly felt sorry for my son, I know that he had love that girl since he's first summer at camp-half blood and was finally happy that they had been finally together but then that girl shattered his poor son's heart. I'm gonna rip that bitch neck off. I was brought out of my trance when my son cleared his throat.

Percy said "but that wasn't the reason why I am here mom" biting his lower lip and fixing his gaze on the floor

Sally then ask "sorry about that Percy but what is it?"

Percy continued to chew his bottom lip and when he was about to say something, someone then knock on our apartment door. My son and I look at the door when I said "wait here ok I'll just answer it" he nodded and I can see that he was glad by the sudden interruption.

Third Person's POV

Then sally approach the door and open it to answer the person who was knocking. When she had open the door a very beautiful girl in an age that she had presume was 16 with an auburn colored hair and silvery yellow eyes just like the moon. _She is very beautiful but what does this beautiful girl doing here_ sally thought.

"Yes how can I help you?" sally asked

The girl fidget with her hand and said "I am here to see Perseus Jackson his father told me that I can find him here"

Sally then look at the girl as if she had seen a ghost and stuttered "he… he's father?"

The girl then looks at her with her silvery yellow eyes and said "yes he's father Lord Poseidon"

"Come in" Sally immediately let the girl in not even bothering to ask who she was and lead her to where Percy was and called her son "Percy you had a visitor"

When Percy turned his head and gaze at his mother then to the girl next to her, then he suddenly look shock and bolted up to the couch and bow to the girl next to his mother.

Percy said while stuttering "Le… Lady A.. a.. Artemis" after her mother heard her son she immediately copy her son's actions.

Artemis then said "you may raise now Perseus and Miss Jackson you don't have to be too formal to me" nervousness can be seen on her voice.

Percy "my.. my Lady is there something that I can do for you?"

Artemis clearly not use to talking to a very formal Percy or talking to him at all bit her lip and then said "Yes"

Percy then stiffens when Artemis answered him.

Sally looking at her son and Artemis in confusion and said "Well I will leave you two for now to talk" and before she leaves she gave Percy a look that we are going to talk later.

When Sally was out of the room Artemis Look at Percy with determination and said "I have a favor to ask you young hero"

Percy then gulp looking at Artemis waiting for her to continue then Artemis said "Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon Hero of Olympus I am here to offer marriage to you"

Percy look at Artemis with shock clearly thinking of what he should say, then after a couple of seconds he then said "why me?"

Artemis sighs and said "Well my brother Apollo had said to me that if I am going to marry someone then it should be you"

Percy then said "so you were just asking me because Lord Apollo had said that you should ask me" with disbelief in his voice

Artemis then said "partly yes and partly no"

Percy then gave her a very confused look

Artemis face palm and thought _I can't believe I'm doing this _then said "Yes because he had suggested it and to tell you the truth he rarely do that because usually he will just shoot an arrow to any man who will try to make a move on me but I guess he knew that this time we had no choice" Percy then nodded clearly listening to her and Artemis take this as a sign to continue "No because I am not just choosing you because Apollo had said it I am choosing you because you were loyal, brave and shows respect to other women"

There was silence after Artemis had explained to Percy her reason for choosing him.

After a couple of minutes Percy then said "I will accept but I want you to promise me something" Artemis look at him with hope and confusion in her eyes then motioning him to continue then he continued "Promise me that you will be loyal and remain faithful to me as a wife"

Artemis then suddenly laughs which seems like music in Percy's ears and then said "here I am worrying about you going to be unfaithful to me then now you are telling me to remain faithful" she paused and then continue "Of course I will but you must promise me the same thing Perseus"

Percy smile at Artemis and said "I promise" which make Artemis blush then she turn her head hiding her blushing face.

Artemis then said "well we should now tell your mother about this"

Then Percy begun to pale and Thought _so much for considering my mother's opinion _he mentally face palm himselfwhen Artemis see the look on Percy's face she smirk and then said "don't worry I will help you on explaining this now shall we" and then Artemis begun to go to the kitchen with Percy trailing behind her.

Sally sipping on her coffee (hey I don't know if she likes coffee or not but I can't think of anything and I like coffee a lot so any way on with the story) Saw the goddess and her son walking towards her

Artemis then said "Miss Jackson Perseus and I here are going to get married"

Sally almost choked to death from hearing the news and all that she can say is that "w.. What?"

Artemis then again said "Perseus and I here are going to get married"

Sally then look at his son in disbelief and said "but his only sixteen"

Artemis then said "age doesn't matter Miss Jackson once he became my husband he will become a god and if he became a god he can change his age whatever and whenever he wanted to"

Then Sally said "does Poseidon know"

Artemis smiled at Sally and said "Yes he knows and he actually approved of it"

Sally then turned to her son "are you sure of this Percy?"

Percy then smiled at his mother and said with finality "Yes mum I'm sure of this"

Sally then sigh in resignation and said "fine but promise me that you would still visit me"

Percy beam at his mother and said "I promise"

**Ok folks that's all for now I felt a little guilty about being mean on the previous chapter so here I am updating again oh.. And also I might or might not going to be able to update soon because of my busy schedule thanks for the reviews and no flamers please thank you. And my favorite line ****"DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE, I AM NOT FORCING YOU TOO READ THIS ANYWAY, AND IF YOU THINK IT SUCKS THEN JUST KEEP IT TO YOUR SELF THANK YOU"**


	5. Swear on the river of Styx

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**A/N: You know guys I just realize something my story goes a little too slow but I can't fasten the events it's just seem so unnatural to me so please bear with me and my story, my story's progression is too slow like me!. I am a slow poke **

**Chapter 5: Swear on the river of Styx**

**Percy's POV**

After talking to my mum about the _news "well if you can call it taking but it's more like Artemis and I are forcing it to her so yeah" _I thought. Artemis said that we have to leave now because we had other businesses to attend to.

I look at her questioningly and said "Where are we going?"

Artemis said like it was the most natural thing in the world without even looking at me "To Olympus"

I look at her bewildered_ uh oh I hope it's not what I think it is please!_ Then ask her "Why are we going there?"

Artemis then fixed her gaze towards me then said like it was just nothing "What else do you think? We are going to Olympus to tell everyone and get this over with"

I am very aware that I look like an idiot the way she smirks at my reaction well you can't blame me for getting paled and wide eyed at the same time gaping like a fish because I had just accepted her offer of marriage for just what? five to ten minutes come on, can't she give me a little break? or can't she just let me breath for a little moment? _Oh-Gods I hope I made the right choice_.

And then I had notice that she is waiting for me at the front door of my mum's apartment so I approach her and ask a question that suddenly pops on my mind "aren't Lord Zeus going to get angry because you had chosen a son of Poseidon to be your husband?"

She have a thoughtful look first then said "Yeah maybe but you are my choice so he has to bear with it after all this is all his damn idea" she had an unfamiliar glint in her eyes that clearly says she is up to something, something that maybe not good for my health ugh..

We came out of my mum's apartment and for some odd reason I look at her and then suddenly I felt that my stomach is getting wild like butterflies are fluttering inside of it and I only felt like this when I was thinking of Annabeth and when Artemis turns and faced me Oh-Gods she looks like an angel. I must be staring a little too long because she smacks at the head.

"Aw! That hurts, what was that for?" I said rubbing the spot that she had just hit

Artemis then glared at me and said "You were day dreaming"

I glared at her and she just shrugs it off.

Then she touch my shoulder and without warning she teleported us on Olympus.

**Artemis POV**

I teleported us on the front of my Palace, well I had to plan this first before we announce that I had chosen Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon and the Hero of Olympus to be my husband.

I had motion to Perseus to follow me into my palace he's eyes roams on his surroundings and I smiled at his reaction he look like a child that had come to an amusement park for the first time.

"Wow where are we?" Percy ask

"Were currently in my palace, I guess you will be staying here after you become a god and your own palace had been finished"

"This is your palace?" Percy said in awe

I rolled my eyes and said "I just said it didn't I"

Percy blushed and quickly composed himself and said "ugh so what now?"

Right I forgot that I had to formulate a plan to tell the whole council that Perseus is my choice

"You may sit on the couch for now I just have to call Apollo first before we go to the throne room"

Percy just nodded at me and then I left to find Apollo

After I left my palace I immediately run towards Apollo's Palace and knocks on his door and when the doors open it reveals my little brother Apollo

Apollo said "Hey little sis what's up?"

I glared at him how many times do I have to tell him that I am older to him "Stop calling me little sis because I am older" I said clearly showing my annoyance

Apollo just smiled at me stepping aside and allowing me to enter his palace, and when I am finally inside his palace he said "Well what brings you here?"

I faced Apollo and said "He accepts my offer of marriage" after I said those words my brother or should I say my immature brother begins to jump up and down like a kid and said "I knew it" over and over again. I rolled my eyes at him and when he stop bouncing like a kid he ask "so when are you going to tell our father about this" I grinned at him and said "tonight"

"What!" was all my brother can say

"Tonight Apollo as in later after our meeting I will tell them but now I need a plan" Apollo look at me with confusion then I continue "I need a plan on how I should tell father about Perseus being my choice"

Then Apollo said "why?"

I rolled my eyes sometimes he can be really dumb and then I said "well as you can see my lovely brother Perseus is a son of Poseidon even though uncle agrees to this whole fiasco we can't say the same to our father"

Apollo's lops forms O and said "Well if that's the case we should ask him for an oath first before you introduce Percy as your choice"

I look at my brother and smiled _yeah maybe he can be dumb sometimes but he can also be brilliant in some ways_, I nodded my agreement to him and said that I should get back to my palace to tell Perseus about the plan then after that I teleported back to my own Palace.

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting on one of the couch on Artemis Palace thinking it's been three days since Annabeth broke up with me uhg.. thinking of her just makes me feel sad. Stop it Percy you promise to be loyal and faithful to Artemis so stop thinking about Annabeth I mentally smack myself when suddenly a bright light flash on in front of me then when the light died down Artemis is there Standing in front of me.

Artemis said "Perseus Tonight I will tell father that you are the man that I had chosen to marry"

I said stuttering "uh.. to.. too.. tonight o.. ok I guess"

Artemis then smiled at me then said "but before I tell him that, I will first going to ask him to swear an oath so that he can't disagree on you being my choice" I smiled at her she clearly think this out huh.

Then she continued "so for the mean time you will stay here and wait for me"

I just nodded and ask "uh can I go and walk around you know it's kind of a hard to stay on one place when you had ADHD" She then narrowed her eyes on me but then sighs and said "Yes you may but don't go outside my Palace" I was just about protest but seeing expression right now make me nod in agreement. I know that this was hard for her, well she had been a maiden goddess for thousands of years, she had been following her oath for a very long time and now she is being forced to break it.

**Time Skips! $#%! $#%**

**Now on Olympian Throne room (Third Persons POV)**

After the discussion about the enemies that are being track by the gods and goddesses Zeus ask the council "Is there anybody who wants to say something before we ended this meeting"

Someone said "I do" everybody shifted their gaze towards the owner of the voice which was Artemis

Then Zeus said "Well then Artemis what is it that you want to say?"

Artemis then said "Father, it has been three days since you had ask me to find a man that I should marry"

Zeus shows a thoughtful face before saying "yes I believed I had given you a month to search for a man of your choice"

Artemis then said "Yes you had told me that father, but I need you to swear an oath"

Zeus raised his eyebrows and said "An oath? What kind of oath?"

Artemis then said "An oath that you will not disagree, not interfere and will accept who I will choose to be married"

Hera then but in "If my husband will swear that oath you might not choose anyone at all!"

Artemis then gazed towards Hera and said "I had already found someone, a man of my choice, so you don't have to worry" then she stared again to her father for his answer

Zeus then ask "Have you really chosen someone? Who is it?"

Artemis then sighs and said "Father swear the oath first then I will introduce him to you"

Hera then said "don't swear my dear what if she's just tricking you so she can get out of this, if you swear that oath she might just reject all the man that you will chose for her if she did not find a man within a month"

Apollo then interrupt "Father you can trust Artemis about this, she had already said that she had found a man that she wants so there's nothing to worry about"

Hera then glared at Apollo then said "How can we know that she really had found a man that she had chosen to marry"

Athena then politely said "that's easy make Artemis swear an oath that she will tell us who the man that she had chosen after that father will swear his own oath"

Zeus then said "Very well Artemis Swear your oath and I will swear mine"

Artemis then smiled at his father and said "I swear on the river of Styx that I will introduce the man that I had chosen to marry after father had swear that he will not disagree, not interfere and will accept who I will choose to be married"

Thunder boom outside the throne room sealing the oath

Zeus then said his oath "I swear on the river of Styx that I will not disagree, not interfere and will accept who my daughter Artemis chooses to be married"

And then again thunder boom outside the throne room sealing the oath

Artemis then said "I will just get him to introduce to everyone" with that Artemis had gone in an instant

Ten seconds later Artemis flash back in the throne room with a man and then Artemis said "Well let me introduce to you all, the man that I had chosen Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon and the Hero of Olympus"

**Ok that's all for now folks I hope you like it thank you for the reviews no flamers please, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE and my oh so unforgotten line ****"DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE, I AM NOT FORCING YOU TOO READ THIS ANYWAY, AND IF YOU THINK IT SUCKS THEN JUST KEEP IT TO YOUR SELF THANK YOU"**


	6. Everything happens so fast

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

**A/N: I've been thinking if I should continue this or not I am really getting annoyed by those who PM's me and said my story sucks and it really makes me think if I should continue this or not ugh what do you guys think?**

**Chapter 6: Everything happens so fast**

_**Previously on what you've been missing **_

_Zeus then said his oath "I swear on the river of Styx that I will not disagree, not interfere and will accept who my daughter Artemis chooses to be married"_

_And then again thunder boom outside the throne room sealing the oath_

_Artemis then said "I will just get him to introduce to everyone" with that Artemis had gone in an instant_

_Ten seconds later Artemis flash back in the throne room with a man and then Artemis said "Well let me introduce to you all, the man that I had chosen Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon and the Hero of Olympus"_

_**End of flask back**_

**Third Person's POV**

Everyone in the throne room was shock. Zeus was looking towards Artemis with wide eyes while gaping like a fish, Athena was looking stone shock, Ares who was currently in a glaring contest with Hephaestus were now sitting on the floor, while Hephaestus drops whatever he was fidgeting, Demeter and looks bored, Dionysius choke on his diet coke , Aphrodite looks at Percy and Artemis with glint in her eyes, Hermes who was currently looking at his phone was now gaping like a fish while Hera well she was looking at Artemis and Percy with disbelief and anger. Everyone looks at Artemis and Percy with disbelief and surprise written on their faces everyone except Poseidon and Apollo who were looking towards Percy with pride and appreciation.

Athena was the first to recovered and said "Jackson you're going to marry Artemis what would happen to Annabeth!"

Percy looked at Athena with sad eyes he was about to answer Athena when Hera suddenly said "You can't allow this Zeus you can't allow your daughter to marry a son of Poseidon, right?"

Zeus was still staring at Artemis and Perseus with disbelief and said "Artemis you can't be serious about this can't you?"

Artemis gazes towards her father with determination and said "Father you had order me to find a man who I want to be married, and that is Perseus"

Zeus then stuttered clearly not knowing what to say "b.. But he is a son of Poseidon!"

Apollo then cough and said "Father remember your Oath" then smirks at his father's face who was currently forcefully and grudgingly nodding to him.

Zeus then said "Very well I guess I had no choice but to approve of your choice Artemis"

Apollo then had a triumph smile on his face while was Poseidon nodding and giving his son a small smile, and Artemis and Percy had a relief expression on their faces.

But Hera then said "Zeus you can't be serious about giving Artemis and that Poseidon spawn your approval, can't you?"

Zeus then said "Well we had given Artemis and ultimatum and she had completely complied to it, although it was in a way we didn't expected but still she had complied so I can't really oppose her now, and I had made an oath so I am giving my daughter Artemis and Perseus my Approval and blessing and that is final"

Hera had a defeated look on her face and huff wile glaring at Artemis then Athena said "But father Perseus is currently dating my daughter he can't be.." before Athena had finished her sentenced Poseidon had interrupted "They are not dating or going out Athena your daughter had break it off and at the same time broke my son's heart already"

Athena looked shock and gaze towards Percy and said "it can't be true right?"

Artemis then said "Well Athena even though it was an alienate idea to me, what uncle had said was all true"

Athena could only manage to say "how?"

Percy then said "She said that we are just caught up on the heat of the moment after the war and that what she had felt for me is that same thing of what she had felt for Luke"

Athena gaze at Percy with disbelief and then turns her head to the side and curse in ancient greek.

Athena then looked at Percy and said "well I guess I had to apologize to you for my earlier behavior"

Percy just nods his head to indicate that it was alright and she didn't have to worry about it anymore.

Percy then fixed his gaze towards Artemis and said "what are we going to do now?"

Zeus cleared his throat and answers him "We are going to start the marriage ceremony young man"

Percy begun to pale again and said "when will we start?" while having a thought of "_please tell me not now, give me a little break please please please.."_

Zeus then said grudgingly "we will begin the ceremony now after *cough* we make you a god"

Percy then thought _oh! Great just great wait did he said god that means I am going to be god as in now?_

Poseidon noticing his son's frighten face suddenly rise from his throne and walks towards his son and taps his son shoulder and said "It's going to be alright son"

Percy then begins to relax and smiled at his father while saying thank you. After that Poseidon nodded at his son and walks back at his own throne.

Zeus then rise from his throne and begun to chant in ancient greek and soon the other gods followed.

Percy begun to feel his power increases and then a bright light engulf him and when the light died down he then realize that he's clothes has change he was now wearing a roman toga.

Zeus then said "now that Perseus is now a god we will now begin the wedding ceremony"

Zeus then begun the ceremony and said "Do you Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon take Artemis to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as your never-ending life?"

Percy then answered "I do"

Then Zeus turns to Artemis and said "Do you Artemis daughter of Zeus take Perseus Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as your never-ending life?"

Artemis then answered "I do"

Hephaestus then walk towards Zeus and gave him a box that contains a two rings, the rings are perfectly mix of classic design and contemporary elegance. It was made of white gold with a matt finish, the beautiful rings has been edged with a yellow gold lining which makes it class apart.

Zeus then gave the first ring to Percy and then Percy turned to face Artemis and said "In the presence of our family and friends I Perseus Jackson offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as our eternal lives."

Then Zeus gave Artemis the second ring and then Artemis once again faced Percy and said "In the presence of our family and friends I Artemis offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as our eternal lives."

Zeus then said "Perseus you may now seal this wedding with a kiss, you may now kiss the bride"

Then Percy face draw nears towards Artemis who were doing the same and their lips met and they were engulf with a bright light signaling that the wedding has been sealed and when the broke the kiss the light slowly died down and Percy was now wearing a light blue tennis tie band on his forehead with a flat silver headband over it (Well it's like a male version of hunters of Artemis tiara, oh and the light blue tennis tie band well I just got that idea when I saw my picture when I was still playing tennis so yeah).

Then Percy turns to look at Zeus when a light appeared on top of his head and then words are forming which was "God of Time, tides, ice, swordsmanship, bravery and loyalty"

All the gods and goddesses gasp at the godly powers that Percy currently have and then Athena spoke up "He can't be a minor god, because he had too much power that can be rival or even overcome an Olympian god we must make him an Olympian god"

All the gods and goddesses then turn their gaze towards Zeus waiting for his decision and then Zeus finally said "Very well we will make him an Olympian god but we have to either replace someone on the council or put Hestia back in the council"

"Who is in favor for Hestia to rejoin the council?" Zeus ask all the gods in the room raised their hands in agreement then Zeus said "Very well Hestia will be rejoining the council and Perseus here will be our 14th Olympian"

As soon as Zeus said those words two thrones are magically place in the throne room one with a red fire design and the other was a throne that looks like as if it was made of ice with cross swords design on the side of its arm chairs.

Zeus had ask Hermes to call Hestia and when Hermes and Hestia arrive Zeus explains to her that she was once again gain her place and throne as an Olympian council member together with Perseus to balance the power of the Olympians.

After Zeus was finally done with his explanation Hestia and Perseus were now officially a member of the Olympian council and when all the gods had finally seated on their respective thrones Zeus then looked at Percy and said "Since you are a new god you will be staying with Artemis palace since she is your wife for the mean time until your own palace has been made."

After Zeus had spoken, a playful smile was shared between Apollo and Hermes and then Apollo said "Oh! I can't wait to be an uncle soon" while Hermes is nodding in agreement and smiling as he said "We can teach him or her some tricks and pranks oh! this is going to be fun"

After Hermes said those words Zeus had some excitement glint in his eyes and said "hm.. yes that would be great it's been many years since we had a child god in Olympus"

Artemis glared at her brother and mouthed _I will get you later for this Apollo_ and then gazed towards Perseus and saw that he was blushing really bad he's face was as red as tomato, then a thought came across her mind _Well I guess this isn't bad after all and maybe I can finally find what I had been missing for a very long time _as the thought came through her she smiled at Percy which if possible make him even redder than before.

Then Poseidon suddenly said a little louder than he mean to "I can't wait to be a grandfather soon, Percy you must give as a boy ok"

Percy finally can't take it anymore and shouted "DAD!"

That burst everyone in the throne room into a fit of laughter.

**That's all for now folks and sorry if it was a little short I am currently planning on what should I do next for this story, so yeah I have no idea yet but don't worry I'll come up with it I'm sure of it but I am currently thinking of not continuing this story, but for the mean time I need some sleep because I badly need it and with my busy schedule I hardly got a full sleep so yeah I know I'm having a ****long-tongued again but oh well thanks for the reviews and no flames please**** and my unforgettable line ****"DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE, I AM NOT FORCING YOU TOO READ THIS ANYWAY, AND IF YOU THINK IT SUCKS THEN JUST KEEP IT TO YOUR SELF THANK YOU" **


	7. acting weird, and Oh! Meet my Husband

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

**Chapter 7: acting weird, and Oh! Meet my Husband **

**Third Person's POV**

After the wedding and some teasing the gods then said their goodbyes and left to do their own work. When all of the gods had flash out of the throne room, the room then became quiet and an awkward tension became to arise between Percy and Artemis. Percy being Percy can't take the awkward silence decided to start a conversation.

Percy said "So what do we do now?"

Artemis clearly caught off guard squeak "what do you mean?"

Percy then said "Well what do you want to do now?"

Artemis then said "I don't know"

Percy's had a thoughtful look then said "well are you hungry because I'm sure as hades that my stomach is grumbling"

Artemis smiled at Percy then said "I know a good place to eat"

Without warning Artemis teleported them at dark alley then she faced Percy again and said "we need to change our clothes"

Percy then looked at her and said "where are we going to change?"

Artemis then said "Here"

Percy face was priceless his eyes became wide and his face is red in embarrassment and stuttered as he said "w.. what? a.. a… are you c.. crazy? I mean i.. I know that we are married but still ch..changing clothes in front of someone is really awkward and embarrassing and besides we are at an open alley or something" while glancing at their surroundings.

Artemis then laugh at his face and reaction then snaps her fingers then suddenly she and Percy are now wearing mortal clothes Percy was wearing a white T-shirt that is covered by a sports coat and he is also wearing black jeans with a pair of sneakers. While Artemis was wearing a Short Bat Sleeves Elastic Waist White Blouse and a black jeans and a pair of sneakers then said "well was that awkward?" then smirks at Percy who pouted at her then said "well I never knew that gods can change clothes with a simple snap of their fingers"

Artemis then said "well I guess you should know now" "I think we should get going now" then she walks out of the alley with Percy trailing behind her.

When they got to the restaurant, the waitress escorted them to their table, then wait for their order after Artemis and Percy gave their order to the waitress, the waitress then left while smiling sweetly at Percy, Which Percy didn't notice but Artemis did and glared at the back of the retreating waitress. Percy then notice the scowl on Artemis faced and ask "Hey uhmm.. is there something wrong?"

Artemis glared at him and said "That girl is hitting on you"

Percy's worried face turn into frown "I didn't notice that"

Artemis just glared at him and was about to say something but then she saw a familiar person, a girl to be exact a certain daughter of Athena with a group of teenagers that she didn't knew.

Percy saw Artemis eyes looking at something then he followed her gazed and saw Annabeth sitting on a nearby table with a group of people he didn't recognized. They all look happy and laughing.

Percy quickly averted his gazed and looked at his hands, Percy's hands are trembling he didn't even noticed the tears that are now flowing on his face, he just stared at his hands, trying to stop it from shaking.

**Artemis POV**

I frowned at the sight of the girl then I looked at Percy and notice that he was also staring at them, then he suddenly averted his gaze to his hands, which I notice was trembling, even though I can't see his eyes, I already knew he was crying.

I really don't know what to do right now so I just acted on impulse and touch his trembling hands he stiffen when I did that then he look at me and said "I'm sorry Artemis I don't really know why but my hands are trembling and I can't stop it" while he said those words I looked at him in the eyes and knew that he was telling the truth, I just smiled at him and wipe his tears with my thumb and said "Do you want us to leave now" He shake his head and said "No I'm really hungry right now and besides we already ordered our meals here so it will be rude if we just leave" and then he smiled at me and said "I'm sorry for making you worry"

I just nodded to him and smile. And then the irritating waitress came and gave us a meal Percy thank her and then she leaned towards Percy's and said "Your welcome" and wink at him then I had noticed that Percy became a little uncomfortable and inching to run away from the waitress, well if I'm not just pissed at the very moment I would probably laugh at his face. But then again this waitress is hitting on my husband so I said "You know it's really irritating when a girl flirts with a guy that literary doesn't want to be flirted and what's worse is when it is done in front of their wives" the waitress look shock when I said those words and quickly left without uttering any word.

Percy then said "Thank you Artemis" and then smile's at me

Then I said with a scowl "You should have chase her away by yourself you know"

Percy then laughs then change the subject and said "well I am kind of a hungry, so.. aren't we going to eat now?"

Then Percy and I began to eat and then we talk about random things occasionally. And after we ate we paid our tab and decided to leave the restaurant.

**Third Person's POV**

Artemis and Percy left the restaurant and then teleported back to Olympus in front of Artemis Palace, and then Artemis said "We should rest now, tomorrow you will begin your training as a god"

Percy then said "Wait training? Who will train me?"

Artemis sighed and then answered "It was really unfortunate for me but I have to train you"

Percy then looked at her with a mock of hurtful look

Artemis just smirks at him and then motion him to follow her inside her palace, and when they were inside of Artemis palace, Artemis lead and shows Percy the room that he will be using and then she left him.

**Percy's POV **

When Artemis left I walk towards the bed and face first slump on it then I turn around and look at the ceiling and stared at it, it was design just like a starry night sky and a sigh escape my lips. I let myself rest and for the first time in my life I didn't get any demigods dream.

**Time skips #$% #$%**

When I open my eyes I was greeted with a pair of beautiful silvery yellow eyes and then it hit me, it was Artemis Straddling me! I was too shock that I hit my head on the headboard.

She looked at me amused then I ask her "What are you doing here?"

She then smirks then said "Well this is my palace so it was normal that I am here"

I then ask her again but this time I made it more specific "I mean what are you doing here in my bed above me..?" I put emphasize on the words "above me"

She just rolled her eyes then said "Well I am straddling you, and is there anything wrong with that after all we are married" after that she smirks again

Then I said "Well i.. I'm sorry it's just that I'm not used to it" and then I thought _Yeah I am not use to see a virgin goddess straddling me!_

She then said "Well you better get ready now because we are going to start your training before ten and its already nine in the morning" then she get off me and the walk towards the door but before she leave she turns her head and looked at me over her shoulders and smirk then said "by the way Perseus you drool when you sleep" I throw a pillow towards her but it's too late she closed the door before it hit her

_I never knew that Artemis the man hating goddess was going to act like that towards me _

Then I wipe my mouth and then thought _do I really drool when I sleep?_

I quickly push the thought away and take a shower, brush my teeth and then put on the new set of clothes that are neatly folded and placed in the table beside my bed, I was surprise that everything that I needed are already on my bed room.

After that I hurriedly left my room and look for Artemis who were now sitting on the kitchen table and eating what I presume were pancakes but not just an ordinary pancakes but blue pancakes! I then take the seat opposite on hers then she got up and get me a plate with blue pancakes I then said my thank you which she returned with a nod and then I said "I didn't knew you like blue pancakes" she then said "well not really it was my first time to ate blue pancakes" I raised an eyebrow and then she sighed and said "Uncle told me you like blue food so that's why I made blue pancakes" then she continued to eat.

I smiled at her and said "Thank you" then I started to eat my pancake that actually taste delicious just like my mom's pancake.

After we ate she cleaned up everything with a wave of her hand. Then she said "we are going to meet with the hunters today"

I then ask "do they know?"

She raised an eyebrow then I said "what I mean is that do they know about me? About us being married?"

She then said "well for the first question of course they know you, you were the savior of Olympus remember" she smirks at me then continued "But of course they didn't know that you and I are married because as far as I can remember we are only been married for what? Twelve to thirteen hours?"

I groan the hunters were known to hate men and I'm pretty sure that they will kill me or maybe hades they will torture me.

Artemis then said "well we should be going now" then she touch my shoulder then she teleported us to the Hunters Camp. I scan the whole area and prepared myself for any ambush that may occur. Then within twenty seconds all the hunters are on front of Artemis and me and start to rain Artemis with questions.

A hunter said "My lady who is that guy?"

"What does a man doing here my lady?"

"What are you doing with that guy my lady?"

And so-on and on but then Thalia came up the crowd of hunters and said "Percy what are you doing here?"

Before I could answer Thalia's question Artemis begun to speak and said "Hunters listen up" suddenly the crowd of hunters become quite that the only thing that you could hear was the wind that blows through the trees. Then Artemis then holds my hand and continued "The man with me right now is Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, the hero of Olympus, the God of time, tides, ice, swordsmanship, bravery and loyalty, he is the fourteenth Olympian and my husband"

**That's all for now folks, and I know you guys are waiting for Percy's arrival at camp-half-blood but I just realized that the hunters must be the first one to know about it because first they were closer to Artemis and Artemis would first want to reveal it to her hunters before the campers secondly I don't have any idea on how to break the news to the campers yet so yeah I'll have to think of it first before I write it. and thank you for the reviews and my oh so ****unforgettable line "DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE, I AM NOT FORCING YOU TOO READ THIS ANYWAY, AND IF YOU THINK IT SUCKS THEN JUST KEEP IT TO YOUR SELF THANK YOU"**


	8. Explanations

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**A/N before reading this I just want to apologize first ^_^ **

**Chapter 8: Explanations**

_**Previously on what you've been missing**_

_And so-on and on but then Thalia came up the crowd of hunters and said "Percy what are you doing here?"_

_Before I could answer Thalia's question Artemis begun to speak and said "Hunters listen up" suddenly the crowd of hunters become quite that the only thing that you could hear was the wind that blows through the trees. Then Artemis then holds my hand and continued "The man with me right now is Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, the hero of Olympus, the God of time, tides, ice, swordsmanship, bravery and loyalty, he is the fourteenth Olympian and my husband"._

_**End of flask back**_

**Third Person's POV**

After Artemis said those words all the hunters were too stunned to move or say anything but then Thalia the lieutenant of the hunters was the first one to regain her composure then she ask Artemis "My lady can I talk to Lord Perseus in private" All the hunters, Artemis and Percy looked at Thalia.

Artemis first examine Thalia's expression which was emotionless and then gaze at Percy silently asking him if it was alright with him, Percy then gave Artemis a little nod and then Artemis turn her gaze back at Thalia then said "Yes you may".

Thalia then said "Thank you my Lady" then she gave Percy a looked then said "Follow me"

When Thalia and Percy are out of the site of Artemis and the Hunters, all the hunters gain their composure and rain Artemis with questions.

Phoebe a daughter of Apollo and the best healer and tracker among the hunters then ask Artemis "My Lady what do you mean that" Phoebe pointing at the direction where Thalia and Percy went to "That filthy man is your husband?" saying the word husband with distaste.

Artemis glared at phoebe then said "Is there any other meaning on the statement that he is my husband?"

Phoebe then said "But you were a maiden goddess who had sworn that you would turn down the company of men!" she paused not looking Lady Artemis "and now you were saying that, that boy is now your husband," she paused and take a deep breath and said "You… you just broke your oath!"

Artemis let out a loud sigh then sad "well, first I didn't really want to break my oath"

One of the hunters said "I knew it! That boy force it to our Lady, I am so gonna beat the crap out of him" the hunters are nodding and murmuring in agreement.

Artemis then said "girls don't blame Perseus"

Another hunter then said "But my lady he force you to marry him, the nerve of that guy I'm going to.." before the hunter could finish Artemis then said "Enough!" this time all the hunters quite down.

Then Artemis said "I don't want to brake my oath but my father forced me to, He had given me a month to look for a man of my choice and if I don't I will have to marry a man that he will choose for me."

Another hunter was about to say something "But my lady.." but Artemis held out her hand and said "you all know my father once he had made a decision it can never be change" Phoebe was about to say something but then again Artemis interrupted her and said "Perseus is my own choice, he is one of the man that gain my respect and I was the one who had ask him to marry me so.. it wasn't his fault" she paused looking at her hunters waiting for them to said something but no one had said anything then she said "To tell you the truth he had actually save me again because he accepted my offer of marriage, saving me from the misery that I will get if father was the one who had chosen who I will be married to."

Then a hunter then asks "My lady is he going to stay here at camp permanently?"

"No" Artemis said the hunters let out a sign of relief then Artemis said "he will not stay permanently in camp because I know all of you are not comfortable with a man around the camp" the hunters smiled at Lady Artemis then said "Thank you my Lady"

Artemis smiled at her hurters and said "He will be staying here for only three months and I want all of you to treat him nicely or just don't do anything to him and I can assure you that he won't be getting in your way" she paused then continued "do I make myself clear?" the hunters grudgingly nodded

**Meanwhile Thalia and Percy's conversation**

**Third Person's POV**

After they were in a good distance and out of the sight of Artemis and the Hunters, Thalia Turn at Percy then gave him and electrified punch then Percy hold his stomach, crouching in pain, then Thalia angrily said "What does this mean Percy?"

Percy still crouching in pain can only said "Tha.. Thal's what was that for?"

Thalia still fuming said "What that's for?, What that's for!" yelling the last word then she take a deep breath then Thalia continued "You married Lady Artemis!, what would happen to Annabeth now?"

After Thalia said those words Percy stiffen, Thalia was looking down at Percy expecting him to say something then suddenly he begun to shake.

Suddenly Thalia looked at Percy clearly shock on what is happening and not knowing what to do with her cousin said "P.. p.. Percy?"

Percy then said holding a sob "She.. she didn't told you?"

Thalia then said in surprisingly concerned tone "Told me what?, What happened Percy?"

Percy then said "Sh.. she.. she broke up with me.." Thalia interrupted him and yelled "What?" Percy continued "She said that.. that we are just caught up on the heat of the moment after the war and that what she had felt for me is that same thing of what she had felt for Luke"

Thalia look at percy with pity and shame then said "I.. I'm sorry percy I didn't know.. I… i"

Percy just smiled at her and said "It was ok Thal's don't worry about it" Thalia still feeling guilty for punching her cousin said "I.. I'm going to talk to her"

Percy still shaking, shakes his head and said "No Thal's you don't have to and besides it's over already and i.. I'm with Artemis now and I promised her that I would be faithful to her"

Percy stops shaking now and then he smiled at Thalia then Thalia ask "Well speaking of Lady Artemis how did you two end up being together?" Percy then told Thalia everything that had happen starting from his break up with Annabeth.

After percy told Thalia everything, Thalia begun to laugh and said "You two got a really amazing way in breaking the news to everybody". Then Percy now asked Thalia about her adventures.

**Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood**

**Third Person's POV**

It's been four days after Percy's disappearance at camp and everyone is wondering where he went to.

_**Flashback**_

When Percy disappeared the campers had told Chiron that he was missing but he said that he had gone home earlier. Then they tried to IM Percy but they can't, every time they tried to IM Percy they always failed.

The campers tried to ask Chiron but he said that he didn't know why and said that they don't have to worry about him and he was safe. After Chiron had said that, the campers gave up on it but Annabeth didn't she was trying and trying and asking Chiron for any information but then again he gave Annabeth the same answer.

Then at the third day of Percy's disappearance Annabeth wasn't around the camp, telling Chiron that she is going out with some of her mortal friends which Chiron happily allowed her saying that she needs to relax and hangout with some of her mortal friends for a change and Mr. D wasn't around because of some Olympus meeting. Everyone was at the dinning pavilion giving sacrifices to the gods then the campers begun to eat their dinner, when suddenly a bright light appeared at the dinning pavilion then as the bright light disappeared it revealed Mr. D smiling which shock everyone and when he had notice the gazes of the campers he's smile turns into a scowl and said "What are you brats looking at?" the campers begun to avert their gaze to anything but Mr. D and then Mr. D walk out the dinning pavilion and head towards the big house.

After Mr. D left the campers then resume what they were doing, after the dinner the campers begun to make their way at the Amphitheater.

As the campers fill the amphitheater Chiron headed to the big house and found Mr. D sipping at his diet coke while looking at his wine magazine. Chiron then ask "So.. How was the council meeting Mr. D?"

Mr. D then said still looking at his wine magazine "well the same as always, we still don't have a clue on the where about of those blasted titans"

Chiron nodded, Mr. D then said "Oh and tell Anne bell that she should stop looking for Jackson"

Chiron then asked worried about his favorite student "Why? Is there something wrong with Percy?"

Mr. D then answered "Oh nothing's wrong he was ahh.. well.." Mr. D told him about the wedding and everything that had happened to the throne room. Then Mr. D added "Oh and Chiron you should not tell her about it, Artemis said that it was their life so they will tell it to whom they want and when they want it"

Chiron frowned he knew that Annabeth would question him but didn't said anything.

**Time skips #$% #$%**

**Annabeth's POV**

I just got back to camp half-blood I barely made it in time before the curfew. I was heading towards my cabin when I saw Chiron who was standing in front of the big house, which was motioning me to follow him so I comply and followed him. When I was already inside the big house I saw Mr. D who was sitting there lazily then I turn to Chiron, he then ask me to take a sit and then he cleared his throat.

Chiron then said "Well Annabeth, Mr. D had ask me to tell you that you should stop looking for Percy"

I was shock I gaze at Mr. D but it seems like he's ignoring me then I turn to Chiron "Why?"

Chiron shift uncomfortably then said "Well uhm.. it's getting late and its already past curfew you should go to bed"

I gave him a skeptical look then said "Chiron what's wrong? Why do I have to stop looking for Percy what happened to him?"

I was too frustrated now how could Mr. D order me to stop looking for Percy, and based on Chiron's uncomfortable face I knew they were hiding something from me and as a daughter of Athena I don't want to be ignorant of something I need to know what happened to Percy, I thought that he had taken well of our break up and we will be back as being best friends and we can go on a quest again like before and return as a hero but then after the night of our break up he had gone missing and was nowhere to be found. I was knocked out of my thoughts when Chiron cleared his throat then said "Annabeth dear I don't have any idea I was just asked by Mr. D to tell you that and ahm.. its already late you should go back now to your cabin"

When he said those words I knew he was lying to me, they are hiding something from me and I have to find that out.

Mr. D cleared his throat then said "Well Anne Bell you heard Chiron now go!" waving his hand motioning me to leave.

I left the big house and I sprint towards my cabin

_**End of flashback**_

Annabeth's POV

I keep on thinking about Mr. D's orders about Percy it really ticks me off that they are stopping me from finding my best friend, I was worried about him of course everyone would be worried if they found out that your best friend and ex-boyfriend was missing after you broke up with them.

I'm worried about him but most of all I'm worried for myself what if the campers found out that I'm the reason why he was missing ugh! They will hate me for it. Damn it Percy! Why do you have to be so emotional ugh… I have to find him before anyone else, before the gods knows where he is, before my mother knows because if I don't my mom would be angry at me even though Percy was a son of her enemy she still respect the guy ugh.. Damn it Percy you said it was fine you agree to it and now you run off. I am so gonna beat the crap out of him when I see him.

**That's all for now folks I'm sorry for the late update I'm just too busy with my studies and yeah I know this chapter sucks even I thought of it. Well thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry that this chapter sucks I really am believe me! I just want it to be different because most of the stories that I had read are just repeating the other stories plots so yeah! I'll try my to make this story better on the next chapter so Here It is oh and no flamers please I already admit it to myself so there's no need to point it out again and my unforgettable line "****DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE, I AM NOT FORCING YOU TOO READ THIS ANYWAY, AND IF YOU THINK IT SUCKS THEN JUST KEEP IT TO YOUR SELF THANK YOU****" **


	9. Rest is up the danger arrives

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

**A/N: first and for most I'm going to apologize for not getting everything into detail I had skip a ten months of time in the story because as far as I can see almost every encounter of Percy staying in the Hunters camp/Training/Protecting are almost the same which made me think of the same ideas and I feel like I'm rewriting other writers stories and plots it will be like I was copying it, which is what I'm avoiding off.**

**Chapter 9: Rest is up the danger arrives **

_It has been ten months after Percy became a god and married Artemis. At the first 3 months Artemis taught Percy how to use the powers of a god and in those 3 months he also achieve the respect of the hunters or maybe it's just because he is the god of loyalty or something. When Percy had gain the respect of the hunters Artemis decided that Percy can now stay in the hunt although she only wanted him to stay by her side so she can fully know him. _

_For the past ten months Percy's feeling towards Annabeth begun to fade as he and Artemis begun to finally fall in love each other. Everything was peaceful and perfect but then after the ten months of rest another danger is starting to arise._

**Third Person's POV**

Artemis and Percy are currently at the hunter's camp. Artemis is trying to teach her husband how to shoot an arrow for the past ten months and he in some miracle had learned how to hit the target but still can't get a bull's eye. Artemis was behind her husband adjusting his arms and legs positions, well if you can call that adjusting but it's more like she's hugging him from behind, then a bright light suddenly appeared and then when the light died down Hermes the messenger of the gods was there standing looking at them with a mischievous look on his face and said "Oh! Am I interrupting something?" with a smirk planted on his face.

Percy let his arms rest on his side and was blushing hard while Artemis just let go of Percy and shrug then she said "Yes you were interrupting our archery practice"

Hermes just smile at Artemis response then said "Is that all?"

Artemis glared at him and said "Yes that's all, and why are you here Hermes?, If know you better you won't just come here just to pay a visit"

Hermes cleared his throat and said "Oh, yeah about that the two of you were being summon to Olympus by Lord Zeus"

Artemis raised an eyebrow and said "why?"

Hermes then said "It was an important meeting about an old enemy that is now rising again"

Artemis just nodded at Hermes then said "We will be there in ten minutes we will just inform our huntresses" Hermes nodded to them and then teleported back to Olympus.

Artemis turned to Percy with her faced was filled with worry and then said "Well we should inform the hunters now" Percy frown at it he didn't like to see the beautiful face of his wife filled with worry so he took both of her hands with his and kissed them then said "everything will be fine eventually so don't worry about it ok" then smiled at her. Artemis smiled at her husband then hugged him and said "It's just that, it's only been ten months after the second titan war and all of the gods are not fully healed yet and then now another enemy is rising"

Percy smiled at her then said "Well we can't help it we got tons of enemies you know, and we have to get going uncle wouldn't want to wait long" then he smirk at her

Artemis release Percy from the hug then said "Yeah your right" she smiled at him and said "Let's get to the hunters"

Artemis drag Percy by his arm and called her hunters, when all the hunters had assembled she called Thalia for she is the lieutenant of the hunters then Artemis said "Thalia I'm leaving you in charge at this camp while Perseus and I were gone"

Thalia then said "That's fine with me but where are you two going?"

Percy then said "We are being called to Olympus by Uncle Zeus"

Thalia then said "Dad? Why?"

Artemis sighed then said "We will tell you the details later for now Perseus and I should go, father doesn't want to be waiting"

Thalia then nodded and Percy and Artemis Teleported themselves to Olympus.

**Third Persons POV**

**At the throne room **

Artemis and Percy teleported at the middle of the throne room and then both of them kneeled at Zeus then headed to their respective thrones.

Artemis scanned the throne room all the gods are present except for one Hera. Artemis felt that this was odd because Hera usually arrived earlier than the others but now she hasn't arrived yet. Artemis just shrugs it off Artemis wasn't really fond of the certain goddess anyway.

Zeus cleared his throat then said "Now that all of us are here we will start this meeting"

Everyone then fixed their gazes and attention towards Zeus then Zeus then said "We are now in a terrible crisis as we all know, all of us here haven't recovered yet on the damage that has been done by Kronos and the other titans together with Typhon" everyone nodded in agreement then Zeus continued "And now I'm afraid that another enemy is rising and it is much more dangerous than the Titans" Zeus pauses for five seconds then continued "Athena had predicted that the Giants are now rising again" everyone was shock at to what Zeus had said everyone but Percy. Percy then asked "What are the giants?" Everyone looked at Percy with disbelief then Athena then said "Giants are the child of Gaea which were born and destined to destroy each Olympian" Percy then asked "The titans are also Gaea's sons weren't they? I can't see any problem with that"

Athena rolled her eyes then said "As what I have said each Giants are destined to destroy each Olympian gods, goddesses and Hades and they cannot be defeated by god alone" Percy's mouth formed an O then ask "How can we defeat them then?"

Athena then said "The giants can only be defeated by the joined efforts of a god and Heroes"

Percy then said "Oh! So we just have to ask the demigods for help then"

Zeus then said "Yes but we also have another problem" Everyone look at Zeus then he said "Hera was missing"

Ares then shouted "What! Mother's been missing?"

Zeus sighed loudly then said "Yes I believe I just said that" looking pointedly at Ares

Zeus then continued "I call you all for here to search the queen of heaven!" the thunder boom outside the throne room

Zeus turns his head and look at Poseidon "Brother I will ask you to inform us if you sense the queen of the heaven in your domain"

Then Zeus turn to Hades "Brother kindly inform us of the conditions of the prisoners in Tartarus"

Then Zeus turned to Apollo "Apollo I want you to survey any traces of the queen while you were riding you chariot" then at Hermes "Inform the minor gods and goddesses about the situation and tell them to inform us if they had any lead to where the queen is"

Zeus then turned to Artemis "Artemis I want you and the your hunters to look for the queen" Artemis nodded then she said "Very well father Perseus, my hunters and I will try our best to look for her"

Zeus then said "Perseus will not be coming with you Artemis I had other mission for him" Zeus then look at Percy then said "Perseus I want you to track Echidna"

Artemis looked shock at it then said "But father Echidna is dangerous! I can't let my husband face the mother of the monsters alone, I will ask my hunters to look for Hera and I'm coming with Perseus to look for Echidna"

Zeus then said "No Artemis you will look for Hera and Percy here" Zeus gestured towards Percy then said "Will be tracking Echidna and that's final"

Artemis was about to say something but Zeus turns his gaze towards Dionysius then said "Dionysius you will issue a quest to the demigods to look for Hera" then he turned to Athena "I want you to create a plan for the possible coming battle" and then he said "And to everyone if anyone of you felt Hera in your Domain inform the council immediately!, council dismiss"

Everyone immediately left the throne room to do their assigned work. The only ones left was Artemis and Percy then Artemis said "I can't believe father! He wanted you to go to a very dangerous mission!"

Percy walk over to Artemis throne where had been sitting then said "It's ok Artemis"

Artemis glared at him "No its not! Almost all the gods were avoiding fighting Echidna do you know that! Even Athena wouldn't fight her if she had a choice! It was too dangerous you might…" Percy silenced her by putting a finger on her lips then said "Now don't you trust me?"

Artemis then said "I trust you but it's too dangerous and you might …"

Percy then again put his finger on Artemis Lips then said "I'll be fine, just concentrate on your own task and once I had finished mine I'll be joining you ok?"

Artemis nodded then said "Promise me you'll be careful and don't do anything foolish"

Percy smiled at her then said "I promise" then he kissed her.

**Ok that's all for now folks! Sorry for late updates and a short chapter but thanks for the reviews! Oh I'm going to warn you guys I suck on fight scenes descripting and oh well I'll just do my best oh and thanks for the reviews I'm glad you guys like this story even though I suck at my grammar, punctuations and others oh well. I can't change that can't I? it comes from my illness well then see you next chapter guys and NO FLAMERS PLEASE I ALREADY KNOW IT OK and my unforgettable line ****"DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE, I AM NOT FORCING YOU TOO READ THIS ANYWAY, AND IF YOU THINK IT SUCKS THEN JUST KEEP IT TO YOUR SELF THANK YOU"**


	10. Surprises and Rescue mission

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

**A/N this is important guys so please read: Percy being a god for almost a year knows the existence of the roman camp which is camp Jupiter ok I just want to inform you guys just in case you all gotten a little bit confuse ^_^**

**Chapter 10: Surprises and Rescue mission**

_**Previously on what you've been missing**_

_Everyone immediately left the throne room to do their assigned work. The only ones left was Artemis and Percy then Artemis said "I can't believe father! He wanted you to go to a very dangerous mission!"_

_Percy walk over to Artemis throne where she had been sitting then said "It's ok Artemis"_

_Artemis glared at him "No its not! Almost all the gods were avoiding fighting Echidna do you know that! Even Athena wouldn't fight her if she had a choice! It was too dangerous you might…" Percy silenced her by putting a finger on her lips then said "Now don't you trust me?"_

_Artemis then said "I trust you but it's too dangerous and you might …"_

_Percy then again put his finger on Artemis Lips then said "I'll be fine, just concentrate on your own task and once I had finished mine I'll be joining you ok?"_

_Artemis nodded then said "Promise me you'll be careful and don't do anything foolish"_

_Percy smiled at her then said "I promise" then he kissed her._

_**End of flask back**_

**Third Persons POV**

After Percy and Artemis conversation Artemis told Percy that she has to inform her hunters about their new mission and left. When Artemis left to inform her hunters about their mission which was to find the missing queen Percy decided that he should also start preparing for his own mission.

Percy was heading towards his palace and spotted Zeus waiting for him. Zeus noticed that Percy had arrived and motioned him to come closer and Percy obediently comply.

When Percy was now standing beside Zeus, Zeus then said "Percy you must be wondering why I'm assigning you to track Echidna" Percy nodded and Zeus continued "The real reason why I'm sending you now to that mission is that, I was informed that Echidna was tracking my son Jason" Percy raised one of his eyebrows and said "I thought that Thalia was your only child?"

Zeus sighed then said "Well yes Thalia was my only Greek child but you see Jason wasn't a Greek demigod he is a roman demigod"

Percy then said "So you want me to go to Rome then?"

Zeus shook his head and said "Before Hera's disappearance, Athena had proposed a plan in case that another enemy which were far stronger than the titans rise, which are the giants and Gaia"

Percy just nodded and Zeus continued "The plan is about uniting the Roman demigods and Greek demigods"

Percy was shock, he knew that the Roman camp and Greek camp won't like the prospect of uniting heck even meeting the other camp it will be a disaster. Zeus clearly seeing Percy's reaction said "I know it will be a one hell of a disaster but it was the only way for us to win this war"

Percy not trusting his voice just nod then Zeus said "Hera then said that if we want to unite the two camps we must exchange the leaders of the two camps"

Percy can only utter "w..WwHat?"

Zeus nods then said "We will exchange the leaders of both camps but to prevent a war between them we have to wipe their memories away for a while"

Percy then said "So let me get this straight your roman son Jason is the leader of the roman camp and you want me to rescue him from echidna and bring him to camp half-blood?"

Zeus nods then Percy said "do I have to erase his memories?"

Zeus shook's his head then said "No he's memories was already been erased or rather stolen by Hera before she disappears" Percy then asked "How did you know that?" Zeus then said "A day before Hera's disappearance we confirmed that Gaia is raising together with the giants. So we decided execute the plan immediately and after she had stolen my son's memories she disappears"

Percy then said "Alright I get it now, but why me? I mean why you chose me when you can easily choose Ares or Athena they were the war god and goddess after all"

Zeus then said "Ah! About that matter I had chosen you because you were more attach to the demigods after all you were a demigod yourself before and also If I had chosen Ares he will probably just watch my son to fight Echidna and as for Athena well she didn't like the prospect of fighting Echidna herself"

Percy then said "Well I guess it makes sense, well Lord Zeus I should probably get going then and don't worry about it I'll try my best to uh..uhh to safely bring Jason to camp half-blood"

Zeus nods at Percy and motion him to go.

After Percy's conversation with Zeus he immediately went to his palace to prepare himself. He had taken a quick shower and changed his clothes. He then left to go to Artemis before commencing his mission. Percy teleported to the Hunters Camp and ask a hunter to where Artemis might be and they said that she left saying that she had to talk to Apollo about something. Percy then thanked the hunter and teleported to the gates of Apollo's palace.

**At Apollo's Palace**

**Artemis and Apollo's conversation**

After Artemis informed the hunters about their new mission she asked them to start preparing and telling that she will just going to talk to her brother. Then she teleported herself to Apollo's palace and seek for her brother.

Apollo was eating on the kitchen when Artemis had come and said "Apollo I.. need to talk to you"

Apollo raised one of his eyebrows and said "Sure little sis" Artemis glared at him and said "I'm not your little sis" Apollo just wave it off and said "So what do you want to talk about?"

Artemis was blushing and stuttering "I….i…ImpregnantApollo" Apollo then said "sorry? What?"

Artemis still blushing said "I… I'm pregnant" Apollo's jaws dropped on the floor then stuttered "Whoa..what? y..your pregnant?" Artemis nods then Apollo's face then broke to a big grinned and start to jump and said "I'm going to be an uncle.. I'm going to be an uncle soon" again and again. Artemis just smiled at his brother childish behavior but then frowned and said "but I haven't told Percy yet, i.. I don't know how to say it to him what if he.. he didn't want to be a father yet?"

Apollo looked at Artemis as if she had grown another head and said "Are you kidding me? I'm sure as Hades that he will like the news" Artemis then ask, hope was showing in her eyes "Are..are you sure about that?" Apollo smiled then said "Yeah I'm sure of it, so you should tell him now before he leaves for his task"

Artemis then said "o..Ok thanks Apollo" she was about to leave Apollo's palace when someone knocks on the door of Apollo's palace. When Artemis opened the door she saw Percy there smiling at her and said "Hey.. I was looking for you on the hunter's camp but they said that you were here. I just want to say that I'll be leaving now"

Artemis then hugged Percy then said "I have something to tell you before you leave" Percy's face shown his confusion then asks "What is it Artemis is there something wrong?" Artemis shook's her head and said "let's talk about it on my palace ok" Percy nods then they teleported on Artemis palace.

Artemis still hugging Percy said "Percy.. I .."

Percy then said "Huh? Sorry I didn't catch that"

Artemis released Percy from the hug look at Percy's face and said a little slower this time "Percy.. I .. you're going to.. be a father soon I'm pregnant"

Percy was stunned by the sudden news and said "Uh.. your pregnant?"

Artemis looking down, bit's her lower lip and nodded. Percy's face broke into a big grin and said "I'm going to be a father?" Artemis nods still looking at the floor then squealed when Percy suddenly hugs her and lift her off the floor and then spins her and said "I'm going to be a dad soon" again and again while laughing Artemis smiled at Percy then laugh.

When Percy put Artemis down still grinning like an idiot said "I'm going to be a dad, we should tell this to everyone we.." Percy then suddenly frowned and then looked at Artemis with a dead serious face and said "We have to tell uncle Zeus about this you can't go there hunting in that condition it's too dangerous for you and the baby" Artemis then said with a stern face "Percy even though I'm pregnant I can still go hunting and do my job" Percy then begun to protest and said "But you were in a critical condition right now and you might.." Artemis puts her finger on Percy's lips to silence him "Now don't you trust me?"

Percy then said "I trust you but.. Hey that's my line" Artemis just smiled at him then said "Percy you don't have to worry I'll be careful and besides didn't you told me that you will be going to come and join us after you finished your task so don't worry about it ok"

Percy nods then said "well then I guess I need to go and start my task so I can help you with yours" Artemis nods and kissed him and then Percy teleported to look for echidna.

**Time skips #$% #$% (I was planning on ending this chapter here but well I'm on a good mood today ^_^)**

**Third Person's POV**

It has been three days since Percy begun his search for Echidna but the Mother of the monsters were too troublesome to find. But after the three days of search Percy arrived at the Grand Canyon.

There were a lot of kids and based on Percy's observation the kids are on the ages 15-16, they seem to be on a field trip or something, then he scanned the area he can sense a powerful monster nearby lurking. He then spotted her, Echidna the mother of all monsters together with her Chihuahua approaching three kids which he assumed to be demigods.

Percy observed how Echidna manipulated the mist to dismiss the other kids around living only Echidna, the Chihuahua and the three demigods.

Percy decided to come closer and observed before attacking Echidna. Percy then begun to listened

Echidna said "Well.. well.. well.. you made quite a long chase Jason!" she is hissing and her fork tongue is showing.

Then the guy named Jason said "Long chase? I'm sorry but I don't remember meeting you before mam I kind of lost my memory"

The other two demigods are hiding behind Jason while Echidna then said "Enough of your little games boy I'm not in a good mood to play with you, so let's get on the business"

Jason was about to say something but then Echidna said "Well sonny aren't you hungry" the Chihuahua then growl and start to transform into a chimera the girl behind Jason scream and the boy behind her fall into his butt, Jason was too stunned and wasn't moving at all.

When the Chimera started to attach them Percy decided to make his move.

Percy then materializes two ice swords and then said "Well Echidna you made quite a chase yourself" the chimera halt its assault and, the three demigods and Echidna are now looking at him then Echidna said "Jackson!"

Percy then said with a smile "Yeah that's me",

Echidna then hissed "I guess you haven't learned yet on our first encounter, well then I will eliminate you first!"

Percy then shrugged and said "Well actually I'm not really fond of seeing you either but I don't have a choice"

Echidna then yelled "SONNY!"

The chimera then rushed towards Percy, Percy blocks its teeth with his left sword and then pierced his right sword on the chimera's neck the chimera growl on pain then Percy rotate a hundred eighty degrees then kick the chimera.

The chimera thrown flying to a wall and then it started disintegrate. Echidna yelled "NO!" She turned towards Percy then said "You will pay for that Jackson I'll kill you!"

Echidna started to charge at Percy then Percy said "stop" then suddenly Echidna's movements started to slow down then Percy materialized an ice sphere and said "Who is killing who?" then he throw the ice sphere at Echidna's left shoulder then the time starts to move again as Echidna fall down on the ground because of the impact of the sphere and said "How..? y.. you stop the time how can a mare demigod like you can do that?"

Percy smirked at Echidna then said "oh! I forgot to tell you Echidna, I'm Perseus Jackson God of time, tides, ice, swordsmanship, bravery and loyalty"

Echidna "B..but you..How?.."

Percy rolled his eyes then started to walk towards Echidna bringing out his pen and uncapping it then he charge at Echidna in an unbelievable speed then kick Echidna's face, Echidna stumbled backwards then she begun to stand again at the same time hissed at Percy and then spit poison at him. Percy dodged the poisons then charge at Echidna again but this time he jump then he pierced Riptide right at Echidna's head and Echidna exploded to dust.

Percy landed gracefully at the ground then he turned and faced the demigods who were gaping at him. He walks toward them making the demigods step back then he smiled and said "Well are you guys ok?"

The three demigods nodded then Percy's smiled widen then he said "So mind telling me your names?", The boy with blond hair and an electric blue eyes then he said "I don't remember who I am but this guy's behind me said that my name was Jason" Percy's eyes showed pity but he quickly mask it then the girl with a chocolate brown hair and an eyes that change color from brown to blue to green said "I'm Piper and do you mind telling us what the hell is going on?" Percy smiled at her then said "I'm not the right person to explain these things to you" then Percy turned to the other guy and ask "and you, what's your name?" the other guy with a curly black hair, dark brown eyes and pointy ears then said "I'm Leo Valdez and man what you did just now was amazing" Percy chuckled then said "You guys are not safe here and I'm sure you had a lot of question to ask and I'm sorry I can't answer those questions but I can take you to a place where you can be safe and at the same time explain these things and what is happening" Then Percy create a sharp whistle while looking at the sky. The three demigods look at the sky then saw a bunch of flying horse the three demigods jaws dropped at sight of the flying horses.

Then Percy said "Hey guys can you take this guys to the camp half-blood" the horses seems to agree then Percy turned to the three demigods then said "Well they agreed so don't worry they won't harm you"

**That's all for now folks this is kind of a long chapter for me to make and yeah I know I suck at fight scenes ugh.. I'm not as creative as the others so sorry and oh well thanks for the reviews and since almost all of you guys want Artemis and Percy to have a child I then decided to put it, so any way thanks for the reviews and no flamers please and my unforgettable line ****"DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE, I AM NOT FORCING YOU TOO READ THIS ANYWAY, AND IF YOU THINK IT SUCKS THEN JUST KEEP IT TO YOUR SELF THANK YOU"**


	11. Closing down Olympus

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians neither the Heroes of Olympus series **

**Chapter 11 Closing down Olympus**

_**Previously on what you've been missing**_

_Then Percy said "Hey guys can you take this guys to the camp half-blood" the horses seems to agree then Percy turned to the three demigods then said "Well they agreed so don't worry they won't harm you"_

_**End of flask back**_

**Third Person's POV**

The three demigods are gaping like a fish on what they've been seeing. The girl named Piper then stuttered "W..what? H..how?" Percy seeing the reactions of the three demigods sighed then said "Well? Are you guys just going to stare at my friends all day or what?"

Leo then said "B…But they have wings! The horses have wings! How can that be possible?"

Percy grinned at Leo then asked "Well do you guys know about the Greek gods and goddesses?" the three demigods nodded their heads then Percy continued "Well those were real"

Piper then held up her hands then said "Hold up! What do you mean they are real? Those were myths!"

Percy flinch at what Piper had said then he murmured to himself "now I know how Mr. D had felt when I said they were myths"

The three demigods heard him and then Jason ask "Who's Mr. D?"

Percy wave his hand then said "You would meet him later" then he straighten up himself then said "Ok so.. let's get back to business shall we?, these guys behind me" jerking his thumb over his shoulder "are my friends they are Pegasus, horses with wings and they will give you a ride to the camp"

Leo then said "Wait they are Pegasus you mean they were real?"

Percy smiled at Leo then said "Well yes they were real and the myths about Greek mythologies are real"

Leo then said "Cool… so we are going to ride them"

Percy sighed mentally face palming himself then thought_ "How many times do I have to repeat myself to them"_ then he turned to blackjack and his friends then said "Blackjack I trust you to take this guy's safely to the camp ok, no detours you got it?" although Percy was the only one who heard him blackjack then said "Got it boss.. and aren't you coming with us? The campers were looking for you, you know?" Percy then said "no I have other things to take care of, but don't worry I'll try and visit you guys if I have time ok" Percy pets blackjack then said "Now you guys need to go take care of them ok?" Blackjack nods then Percy turned his attention to the three demigods who were looking at him as if he was crazy probably because he was talking to a horse.

Then he said "Well I know you had a lot of questions but as what I had told you before I'm not the right person to explain everything to you and I'm a busy guy you know, So if you guys want your questions to be answered then my friends will take you to a place where your questions can be answered and can keep you safe away from the monsters"

Piper then asked "Before we go, who are you?"

Percy smiled at her then said "I'm Perseus Jackson God of time, ice, tides, swordsmanship, bravery and loyalty"

The three demigods gape at Percy then Leo stuttered "Y..you.. a.. G..Go..God?"

Percy then said "Well yeah and I will appreciate it if you will keep our meeting a secret although you can tell Chiron and Mr. D about me but not the campers ok" the three demigods nodded then Percy said "Well you guys should go"

The three demigods hop on the backs of the three Pegasus (Ok I will explain there are four Pegasus right there and the three demigods hop on the other three Pegasus other than blackjack because Percy didn't want other demigods ridding at his Pegasus) Percy then said "Well take care and good luck you'll need it" Percy waved his hand and the three demigods together with the four Pegasus soar to the sky.

Percy then gaze at the dusk of echidna then said "Well that was un-expectantly easy"

Then a bright light came and when the light died down Hermes was standing in front of Percy then Percy said "What brings you here Lord Hermes?"

Hermes smiled at Percy then said "I see you had completed your quest" gazing at the pile of dusk then continued "You along with all the Olympian gods are being summoned to Olympus" Percy just nodded. After Hermes left Percy then teleported himself to Olympus.

**Artemis POV**

My hunters and I are currently resting for a long day of hunting apparently were searching for Hera for three days and still no luck, Although I'm in the middle of a mission my mind and heart are not on it and do you know why? Well first its Percy, I know he is strong enough to take care of himself but I just can't keep myself for worrying at him, then this frustrating mission to find Hera for god's sake this is Hera were taking about and everyone on Olympus knows how I hate the goddess if it wasn't for Olympus sake I will leave her to rot but unfortunately I can't do that because it may result to the destruction of Olympus and the destruction of Olympus means the destruction of my family.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when Hermes the messenger of the gods suddenly came and then said "Artemis Zeus had requested the presence of all the Olympian gods and goddesses on Olympus"

I glared at him why do father needs us now? But then come to think of it if he requested our presence then it means that I can see Percy again. Percy wait father needs our presence what if something bad happens to Percy

The glaring face of Artemis turns into a panicking expression then she decided to ask Hermes "Why? did something go wrong? Did something happen to Percy? Or did something happen to the other gods?"

Hermes then said "I myself didn't have a clue either but for Percy's case well he is fine and I'm guessing that he's already on Olympus"

Artemis let out a sighed of relief then said "Very well I'll be coming there in ten minutes I just have to inform my hunters first"

Hermes nodded then he flashed out and teleported back on Olympus or to inform the other gods and goddesses.

Artemis then called Thalia. Then said "Thalia I will be leaving for a while and I want you to be in charge in the hunt while I'm gone, father was requesting my presence on Olympus"

Thalia then said "That's fine with me but why? did something happen?"

Artemis then said "I didn't have a clue either but I have a bad feeling about this, I shall leave now take care of the hunt Thalia"

After that Artemis teleported herself back to Olympus.

**On Olympus throne room **

**Third Person's POV**

All the Olympian gods and goddesses that are on Olympus is already sitting on their respective throne except while waiting for the others to arrive.

Then suddenly the other gods arrived and bowed to Zeus before sitting on their throne, the last one to arrive was Artemis, her eyes scanned the whole throne room and then stop at Percy she smiled at Percy who smiled back at her then she gaze at her father and bowed then she sited on her throne.

Zeus then said "Now that everyone is here we will start the meeting Athena you may begin"

Athena then said "Now I know all of you were wondering why we called you all for this meeting"

The gods and goddesses nodded in agreement then Athena continued "We called you all here to tell you that we are closing down Olympus"

Then all hades broke loose all the gods and goddesses are shouting their disagreement on the matter then Zeus begun to shout "SILENCE!"

Then everyone begun to quiet down

Then Hermes said "What do you mean by closing down Olympus Athena?"

Athena then said "What I mean about closing down Olympus is that we're going to stop all our communication with all the demigods"

Artemis then ask "Why would we do that? Why would we stop all our communication with the demigods? Isn't this the time where we needed their help the most, so why stop our connection with them?"

Athena then said "It was all part of the plan"

Apollo then said "What plan?"

Athena then explained "Before Hera went missing, father ask me to formulate a battle plan incase another enemy that are far stronger than the titans started to arise which were the giants and Gaia"

Ares was about to say something but with a sharp glare from Zeus he decided to keep it to himself then Athena continue to explain "Our plan wasn't easy and is very dangerous, we are planning on uniting the camp Jupiter and camp Half-blood"

Hermes then said "That's insane we all know that the two camps always ends up killing each other when they met" Apollo nods in agreement

Dionysius then said "Well if that's the case then let them kill each other" Ares nods and Dionysius earned a lot of glares from the other gods and goddesses

Artemis then said "Hermes was right the two camps will end up killing each other like what they did before"

Athena then said "We don't have other choice this is the only way for us to survive and win the war against the Giants and Gaia"

Then Apollo asked "So what's the connection of closing down Olympus and uniting the camp then?"

Athena then said "To complete this plan Lord Zeus, Hera and I decided that we should exchange the leaders of both camp at the same time take away the leader's memories for them to gain the trust of the other camp while gradually giving their memories back and to answer Apollo's question we are closing down Olympus to let the demigods themselves think of a way to defeat the Giants and Gaia which will lead for them to decide that they should unite the two camps to gain our attention and help"

Everyone nodded but then Poseidon said "Well that was a good plan but you are forgetting something"

Athena glared at Poseidon then said "Do you mind telling me what it is?"

Poseidon then said "Well as you can see Percy is the leader of the camp half-blood, since Percy is now a god and were closing down Olympus then who will we send on the roman camp?"

The gods and goddesses nodded in agreement then Zeus said "That is the other reason why we called everyone here, We should decide who would be the one that we should send to Camp Jupiter"

Athena then said "Well Dionysius any suggestions?"

Dionysius then taps his chin then said "Why don't you ask Peter here he knows the campers more than me when it comes to this"

Athena glared at Dionysius then said "You were far longer there than Perseus and besides you were the camp director"

Dionysius then said "Well I maybe the camp director but Peter here is the one who lead them on the war which means he knows the campers well more than me in this matter"

Athena then said "Fine, Perseus any suggestions?"

Percy then said "Well I guess Thalia but she is with the hunters and then there is Nico but even though the campers finally accepted him it will be a little early for them to think of him as their leader besides he usually stays in the underworld so that leaves Annabeth"

The gods and goddesses nodded in agreement then Zeus said "So it's final Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena will be the one that will be sent to camp Jupiter" "Before we called this meeting to an end are there any other question" Artemis raise her hand then ask "Father since we are closing down Olympus then what will happen to my hunt regarding Hera?"

Zeus then said "You will not be part of that mission but your hunters must continue their search for Hera" then Zeus gazed at Dionysius "Dionysius issue a quest to look for Hera, and make Jason lead the quest and after that come back here to Olympus" Dionysius looked pleased by it then nodded to Zeus then Zeus asked "Is there any other question?" no one raised their hand then Zeus said "Well then this meeting is over council dismiss" then all of the gods and goddesses started to leave. Artemis approaches Percy then said "I'll talk to you later but for now I must inform Thalia to continue the search without me" Percy nodded and with that she hugged and then kissed Percy then teleported herself back to the hunters.

**That's all for now folks sorry for the late update I'm just a little busy lately and I have another story that I'm currently writing so sorry and I kind of lost my inspiration for this story but I'll try to get it back I PROMISE and then thanks for the reviews guys and I know this is kind of a boring chapter but it was badly needed in the story so sorry for the boring chapter and then again thanks for the reviews and no flamers please my unforgettable line "DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE, I AM NOT FORCING YOU TOO READ THIS ANYWAY, AND IF YOU THINK IT SUCKS THEN JUST KEEP IT TO YOUR SELF THANK YOU"**


	12. Romans & Greeks, and the 14 gods Percy?

**I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series **

**Chapter 12: The Romans and the Greeks, and the 14 gods Percy?**

It's been eight months since the Olympus closed itself to the demigods almost all the gods and goddesses are either in Olympus or in their own islands or territories. Artemis gave birth to a twin, a boy and a girl they had named them Artiseus minor god of senses and courage and Dania minor goddess of night and cleverness.

The demigods had been trying to communicate with their parents but no god or goddess responded to them. Athena's plan was somewhat working with the Greeks they treat Jason as one of their own even though the two leaders of the Camp half-blood have been missing.

While Annabeth was taken to the roman camp also known as Camp Jupiter with no memories about her past by Minerva herself with Mars on her trail. They have introduced Annabeth to the roman camp and were given a quest to save the missing god Letus also known as Thanatos. On her quest she was accompanied by Frank son of Mars and Hazel daughter of Pluto. They have seen the giant named Polybotes with a bunch of Cyclopes and other monsters but they avoided them clearly seeing that they didn't stand a chance and they still had a quest that needs to be fulfilled.

Annabeth's group had also met the amazons and their leader Hylla which Reyna requested her to ask for help for the incoming war. Hazel acquired the horse Arion who help them escape the amazon's island. Then they encountered a group of monsters _(Sorry I forgot what kind of monsters they had encountered) _lurking outside the house of Frank's grandmother. Frank then discovered his powers to change into anything when they escaped the burning house of his grandmother. They then travelled by plain to Alaska.

Then they had battled the giant Alcyoneus and freed Thanatos and gained her memories back.

**(Ok this part yes I know it's like a summarization of The Son of Neptune but in this case it was Annabeth so it was most likely The Daughter of Minerva Yeah! on with the story)**

When they succeeded on their mission Annabeth had found a chariot full of celestial bronze swords daggers or in other words weapons. They then brought the chariot full of weapons with the help of Arion to the camp Jupiter where the fight with the monsters and the Giant Polybotes are occurring.

The Amazons had come to helped the romans with their fight and then suddenly a war ship had shown above the camp Jupiter and gracefully landing on the field of Mars. The Roman campers were wary about the warship because they are currently fighting a large group of monsters and they were losing the fight and the warship didn't look so friendly at all but then when the dock of the warship opened about 40 demigods had race towards the group of monsters and helped the Roman demigods on their fight.

The Romans were too busy to question the other demigods so they just settled themselves on being grateful for an additional help. Jason then becomes noticeable to the roman demigods when he shouted the Giant name and challenged him into a battle. Terminus the god of boundaries and the protector of Rome was used key word "Used" by Jason by throwing Terminus at Polybotes and summoning a lightning that hit the giant. Polybotes then disintegrated into dust, leaving a final scream that leave shiver through the spines of everyone in camp Jupiter.

After the fight with the monsters Jason introduced the Greek demigods to the Roman Camp. Octavian of course didn't like and trust the Greek's and started to accuse the Greeks and the Greeks started to argue back then suddenly there was a flashed of blinding light in the middle of crowd.

**On the Olympian throne room **

**Third Person's POV**

The whole Olympian council where sitting on their respective thrones and watching the fight between the demigods and the monsters lead by Polybotes through the flames of the heart.

The Olympians watch how the two camps work together as a team. Then Athena said with a smirk "Well as everyone can see my plan works"

Poseidon snorted then said "Yeah just like always"

Athena then glared at him which Poseidon returned. Then before another fight start Zeus cleared his throat then said "Well now that the two camps had been united we can finally open up Olympus again.."

Apollo then interrupted "Wait Father!" Zeus glared at him and said "What Apollo?!" then Apollo point his finger towards the Heart then said "I think the two camps aren't getting along well as we expected look they were arguing"

All the gods then looked at the Heart and saw the fight that was starting between the Greeks and the Romans which was started by the Augur of the Roman camp, Athena then glared at Apollo then said "You know Apollo your legacy is really annoying me"

Apollo held up his hands then said "Hey! Don't blame at me, and besides I didn't know why do I have such a guy as a legacy"

Athena just huff then Hera said "Shouldn't we stop them before they tear each other apart?"

_**(Hey Hera was now back because of Jason, Piper and Leo I'll just assume that you guys have read the Lost hero and Jason's quest sorry for not going into detail)**_

Zeus nodded then said "Hermes and Ares you two pick up all the Greek demigods and the Roman demigods and bring them to our Arena" the two gods nodded then left the throne. Then Zeus addressed the other gods then said "Now everyone, we are going to meet the demigods in the Arena, now go to the Arena" then he teleported himself to the Olympus Arena, where the replicas of each Olympian throne are placed. The other Olympians then teleported themselves on the Arena then walk towards their respective throne.

_**(OK so I'm guessing you all know what a Greek Arena looks like if you don't then goggle it! Yeah! Ok so the arrangement of the seats of the gods are this Dionysius, Demeter, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Hera, Zeus, Poseidon, Percy, Artemis, Apollo, Hestia, Hermes just to inform you oh and Percy and Artemis are on their 22 years old form)**_

**Back To the Camp Jupiter**

**Third Person's POV**

When a fight was rising between the Romans and the Greeks and Jason standing between them trying to stop the arguing suddenly a blinding light flashed in the middle of the fight then when the light faded two gods were standing there in the middle of the two camps, Hermes and Ares or Mercury and Mars for the Romans the Roman demigods then started to kneel while the Greeks stared at the gods. Hermes then said "All of you are being summon on Olympus" All of the demigods were shock by the sudden appearance of the two gods then without warning Hermes and Mars snapped their fingers and teleported everyone on the Olympus Arena then Mars said "Everything will be explained here and as much as I want it, do not start a fight with each other!" with that Hermes and Mars flashed themselves on their seats.

The Demigods were stunned by the sudden events and just stared at the 14 gods.

Zeus waved his hand and conjured seats for the demigods then said "Well are you all just going to stare at us!" then a thunder run across the sky. All the demigods kneel before the gods then Zeus just made a waving motion on his hand asking the demigods to take their sets.

Annabeth looking at the goods with a confused expression examining all the faces of the gods and goddesses, She look at each of them then she saw Hestia and Percy then thought "maybe Lady Hestia had gotten her throne back but who is the guy between Lady Artemis and Lord Poseidon?"

Then Zeus cleared his throat "Demigods! We summoned you here because of an incoming war" the demigods nodded in agreement then Zeus continued "to win this war we needed both camp Jupiter and camp half-blood to unite and work as a group"

Then Octavian said "Lord Jupiter we cannot do that Greeks are traitors!" Then some of the romans yelled their agreement and some decided to just stay quiet in the presence of the gods. The Clarisse then said "Oh yeah?..." she was about to say something but then Zeus interrupt them.

Then Zeus yelled "SILENCED!" the demigods begun to quiet down. Then Zeus continued "You will keep your mouth shut Roman Augur, you were not helping us in this matter and if you say another word I will disintegrate you to ashes"

Octavian just nodded while shaking, afraid of Zeus threat.

Then Annabeth was the one, brave enough to raise her hand then said "Lord Zeus what was the real meaning of me being brought to the roman camp without my memories?" Zeus then said "that is the real reason why we called all of you here in Olympus young demigod we called you here to explain everything" then he gestured towards Athena then said "Athena you may begin"

Athena nodded at Zeus then said "We had plan on uniting the two camps the camp Jupiter and camp half-blood, it was a very dangerous plan but we need to take the risk if we want to win this war against Gaia and the Giants. And in order for us to unite the two camps we decided to switch the leader of both camp Jupiter and camp half-blood which were Jason and Annabeth" she gestured towards the two demigods then continued "but in order for the two camps to accept the other camps leader we decided to steal the memories of the leaders for them to know the other camp and to be accepted by the other camp" _(I was confuse by my own explanation YEAH!)_

When Athena finished her explanation then a Greek camper raised his hand then Zeus called him and said "Introduce yourself then say your question" the demigod nodded then said "I'm Travis Stroll son of Hermes" Zeus nodded then said "What is your question?" Travis then ask "If your plan is to exchange both leaders of both camp then why didn't you send Percy instead of Annabeth it is clear that Percy is our camp leader" Annabeth glared at Travis for saying to the gods that she wasn't the leader of the camp half-blood but just a substitute leader

Zeus taps his chin then said "well we didn't send him because he can't or should I say the ancient laws forbid us to send him there"

Annabeth then question "Does that mean that you know where Percy is?" and what do you mean the laws forbid you Lord Zeus?

Athena then said "the laws forbid us because gods are not allowed to interfere with the quest of the demigods as Lady Hera had stated" Looking pointedly at Hera then Athena gazed back at her daughter then said "and besides we have to closed down Olympus in order for both camp to find their own way and gain the respect and trust of the other"

Connor then said "what does that law have to do with Percy he is a demigod like us"

Athena rolled her eyes and Annabeth gasp realizing what her mother mean about the laws forbiding Percy then Annabeth said "He…. He became an immortal?"

Athena then said "Not just an immortal Annabeth he became a god"

All the Greek demigods gasp at the sudden news while the roman demigods were all looking confused

Then Annabeth ask nearly yelled "How did he became a god? As far as I can remember he turned down immortality before?!"

Artemis then said "Because he married me"

At this time all the demigods Roman and Greek gasp then Reyna said "But Lady Diana you were a maiden goddess"

Artemis then said "I was before but father ask me to drop the oath then I married Perseus"

Annabeth's face was red in anger and jealousy, greeting her teeth holding herself to not say anything to the moon goddess.

Then suddenly two kids in about five years old came shouting, laughing and running towards the gods with Eros and Himeros on their trail

(Ok to those who were wondering who Himeros and Eros are HIMEROS is the god of desire, twin brother of Eros, and EROS The winged boy god of love, a son of Aphrodite and was also her constant companion)

The Boy about five years old said "Daddy!" then the Gods and goddesses looked at the kids wide eye then the Percy rise from his seat then pick up the boy while the girl about five years old run towards Artemis which she picked up.

Then Percy ask "Uhm.. Eros, Himeros what's going on in here?" Eros then said "uhm lord Perseus we were playing with Artiseus and Dania but they suddenly run, which by the way was really fast and uhmm.. sorry we can't stop them maybe because they inherited yours and Lady Artemis skill at hunting"

Percy just smiled then said "Its ok and sorry if they troubled the two of you" the two gods smiled at him then Percy turned his gaze towards the boy he holds then said "Now Artiseus didn't I told you to be nice to your cousins" Artisues pouted then said "But dad he keep on blabbing about love other things and its annoying us right Dania?" Dania nodded then added "He also keep blabbing about kissing and other things that like Aunty Aphrodite will say" after Dania said it she pouted while Eros face was bright red

Artemis and Percy laugh and then the whole Olympian council joined.

Then Annabeth said "P..p Percy?"

**Ok that's all for now folks and uhm to be honest this chapter just pops up on my head and I just decided to write it better than nothing. Oh and I'm currently busy right now and I can't tell when can I update again so yeah. Thanks for the reviews and no flamers please and my unforgettable line ****"DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE, I AM NOT FORCING YOU TOO READ THIS ANYWAY, AND IF YOU THINK IT SUCKS THEN JUST KEEP IT TO YOUR SELF THANK YOU"**


	13. The game of let's pretend

**I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

**AN: WARNING this chapter is not for Annabeth's fans and first and foremost I'm apologizing for making her look so bad and bitchy, I just need it in this story so sorry.**

**Chapter 13: The game of let's pretend **

_**Previously on what you've been missing**_

_The Boy about five years old said "Daddy!" then the Gods and goddesses looked at the kids wide eye then the Percy rise from his seat then pick up the boy while the girl about five years old run towards Artemis which she picked up._

_Then Percy ask "Uhm.. Eros, Himeros what's going on in here?" Eros then said "uhm lord Perseus we were playing with Artiseus and Dania but they suddenly run, which by the way was really fast and uhmm.. sorry we can't stop them maybe because they inherited yours and Lady Artemis skill at hunting"_

_Percy just smiled then said "Its ok and sorry if they troubled the two of you" the two gods smiled at him then Percy turned his gaze towards the boy he holds then said "Now Artiseus didn't I told you to be nice to your cousins" Artisues pouted then said "But dad he keep on blabbing about love other things and its annoying us right Dania?" Dania nodded then added "He also keep blabbing about kissing and other things that like Aunty Aphrodite will say" after Dania said it she pouted while Eros face was bright red_

_Artemis and Percy laugh and then the whole Olympian council joined._

_Then Annabeth said "P..p Percy?"_

_**End of flask back**_

**Third Person's POV**

All the gods and goddesses turn their gazes towards Annabeth with different emotion etch on their faces. Demeter and Hephaestus looks bored, Zeus, Apollo, Hestia and Hermes look confused, Athena's frowning, Dionysius, Hera and Aphrodite looks amused, Ares is grinning like a mad man glancing back and forth onto Artemis and Annabeth sensing a fight, Poseidon looks murderous, Artemis is glaring at Athena's spawn, and Percy? Well Percy gave her a passive face.

Annabeth scanned the looks that she's receiving and being a child of Athena she quickly analyzed the situation and only one thought came through her mind _"They know and she is in a lot of trouble"_

Quickly thinking of a way to escape her current situation she decided to play the game of let's pretend that she can't remember all her past and then she decided to start her act.

Annabeth then whispered "Percy?..."

Percy just stared at her not showing any emotion and just giving her a blank face.

Annabeth then said almost yelling "Where have you been?" but still Percy didn't respond and just gave her a blank look.

On Annabeth head she was already fuming and asking herself _"Why didn't he gave her any response.. ugh this is so frustrating, Percy is so frustrating "_

Then she decided to continue her act then said "I've been looking for you the whole time did you know that?" upon hearing this Percy gave her a confused look together with all the other gods and goddesses.

Annabeth had taken this as a good sign and mentally fist pumping then she continued her act "I haven't gotten back all my memories but Percy you the only one that I haven't forgotten all this time" this time all the gods and goddesses raised their brows at Annabeth.

Annabeth didn't saw the reaction of the gods and goddesses and continued "You were the only thing that is keeping me alive while I'm on the quest and knowing that my boyfriend was going to look for me but…"

Artemis still holding her daughter is now greeting her teeth and trying to keep herself for attacking the bitchy Athena's spawn.

Annabeth then started to cry sobbing she said "bu..but n now.. y..you… How could you do this to me Percy!" yelling Percy's name, Annabeth then turned her gaze towards her mother who was frowning then she said "Ma… mom why? Why didn't you tell me anything about this before?"

Athena opened her mouth to answer her daughter but Hermes beat her to it then he said "Wait! You didn't remember anything?" Annabeth then said "I.. I remember some things but there are some other things that I still can't remember"

Apollo silently snorted but Artemis, Percy, Hestia and Hermes heard him they glanced at each other and they started to talk on each other minds.

**Mind conversation between Percy, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and Hestia**

**Third Person's POV**

Apollo then said "SHE IS….. SO….. LYING…"

Artemis hissed "I knew it!, that bitch she's so gonna get it now!"

Hermes then said "Well for a daughter of Athena, I'll say she's good at lying"

Hestia then said "So what are we going to do now? Are we going to tell the other gods about this?"

Percy then said "No! We can't, if we do that then it will just ruin our plan on uniting the two camps we'll just play her game"

Hestia ten said "You were right but lying to the others is not good" Hermes then said "Hey! Lying isn't bad at all aunty Hestia" Artemis snorted at it then said with sarcasm "Yeah right lying is so…. good" Apollo then said "Well I'll say we should reveal the truth because I'm the god of truth and it's against my honor to deny the truth!"

Artemis then said "didn't you hear what Percy just said Apollo? It might ruined our plan on uniting the two camps and failing the plan means WE ARE DOOMED"

Apollo then said "But sis.." Hestia cut off Apollo's whining then said "We have to do this Apollo for the sake of our future, the future of the mortals and the demigods future"

Apollo grudgingly nodded then Hermes asked "So what are you going to do now Percy?"

Percy then said "I'll go along with her act, it's clear that she is only doing this to avoid the wrath some gods and goddesses and also to avoid her mother's disappointment towards her" they all nodded then they turned their attention towards Annabeth and her pretending game.

**End of the mind conversation**

**Third Person's POV**

Annabeth continue to cry and say things about how she love Percy and how he broke her heart by marrying a goddess. Then Percy decided to get along with her act then said in his worried tone of voice "You didn't remember how we broke up Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked at Percy and nodded. Then upon seeing Percy's face she got lost on her own thoughts, She analyze his face, he had age, for what she can see he had grown to a 22 year old man and he looks so perfect, he became more muscular and handsome that made her question why did she broke up with him in the first place.

Her daydreaming came to a halt when she noticed the young boy on Percy's arms. He looks just like Percy with his sea green eyes and his god like features, except for his auburn colored hair which she assumed came from Artemis. Annabeth greeted her teeth just thinking of the said goddess made her blood boil, Artemis stole her Percy from her, and Percy was supposed to be hers and hers alone, he was her best friend, her constant companion, her key to become the center of attention. But Artemis destroyed it all by taking him away from her when he is vulnerable.

Through Annabeth's eyes Artemis stole Percy, taking advantage of his vulnerability when she broke up with him.

Annabeth then gaze at Artemis with jealousy and hatred. Artemis was now holding a young girl who looks exactly just like Artemis except her eyes were in the color of sea green just like Percy.

Then again her thoughts drifted back at Percy, Percy was supposed to be hers and hers alone, She was the one that should carry his child but then again she broke up with him before. She had gotten her chance and she wasted it. Thinking that no one can take him away from her and being so confident that he can never get over her but boy she was wrong. He was now tied to a goddess and not just an ordinary goddess, it was Artemis for Zeus sake, Artemis who swore of the company of men for a thousands of years hating them for being unfaithful and now marring Percy, she was sure as hell that Artemis will keep Percy on track, Artemis would not allow Percy to became one of the males she hated the most but that doesn't mean that she will give up. She will take this act as a weapon, a chance to bring Percy back to her again.

And unknown to Annabeth that her act was already been discovered by Percy, Artemis, Hestia, Apollo and Hermes.

**OK that's all for now folks sorry for the late update and I know this chapter was short but it's hard to type on a laptop by only using your right hand while you were originally a lefty. Guys thanks for the reviews and no flamers please. And uhmm.. I might not be able to update fast because I'm currently on crutches because my left leg was broken and so was my left arm, believe me falling from a two storage roof wasn't a good experience at all but oh well I guess that's life oh and my unforgettable line "****DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE, I AM NOT FORCING YOU TOO READ THIS ANYWAY, AND IF YOU THINK IT SUCKS THEN JUST KEEP IT TO YOUR SELF THANK YOU****" **


	14. The battle for the glory part 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

**A/N: I just got lucky I had a few days break so I didn't waste my time and started this new chapter and sorry to worry everyone and thanks for those who was still willing to wait for my update although I must warn you that my updating time are still unpredictable but I'll find a time to do so don't so worry.**

**Chapter 14: the battle for the glory part 1**

After the meeting between the Olympians and the demigods Zeus ordered Ares and Hermes to send both Roman and Greek demigods back to camp Half blood. At first the Romans, namely Octavian and his lackeys tried to argue saying it is an enemy's territory and they can be betrayed or worst slaughtered in their sleep by the Greeks which was openly denied by the Greeks and countered by saying they were the ones who should be worried, not the other way around. The argument then grew on which irritated the king of the gods and prompted him to silence everyone with his loud thundering voice shouting SILENCE, which effectively scared every demigod around the arena.

As the demigods wisely shut their mouths, Athena then begun to explain the reason why both camps should stay at Camp Half-Blood. Athena told the demigods that if the giants wanted to fully destroy the Olympians then they would surely target Olympus which was now based on the top of the Empire State Building in New York City, which was the closest place to the halls of the Gods. Also, she pointed out that the safest place where they can rest without worrying about being attached by the monsters is Camp Half-Blood. After Athena voiced her explanation, the demigods grudgingly nodded their understanding and approval.

**Camp half blood**

**Third person's POV**

Ares and Hermes had teleported the demigods to Camp Half-Blood and ordered Chiron and Lupa to take care of all the demigods and ensure that both camp would not start a chaotic battle to spite each other. And since the Olympians revealed their true plan Mr. D was now again ask to return to camp as the director, which brought back the sour mood of the God of wine.

The Romans were asked by Chiron if they wanted to sleep in their parent's cabin which they declined and instead, they decided to sleep in tents that were given to them by Lupa. The night had gone peacefully, but on the next day the same thought cannot be said.

At the dining pavilion, all the demigods were eating their breakfast. The Greeks were still on their same old routine seated on their respected parent's table, while the Romans were seated at the new tables placed for them. No one had bad mouthed or said anything to the other camp but the death glares that both camp sent to each other could not be denied or go unnoticed.

Chiron and Lupa glanced at each other then back to the demigods and they both frowned and shook their heads, even though both camps never said a word to one another, they knew that a fight would be starting soon.

After breakfast, Chiron and Lupa instructed the demigods to train and that's when the fight started to break out.

Annabeth and Clarisse were the one's assigned to train the Greek demigods on sword and spear technique. When Annabeth began to teach and show a new technique to the Greek campers, the Roman campers just watched them silently. Even though they hated the Greeks, they still respected Annabeth. After all, she had helped them on their fight with the Monsters and the Giant Polybotes. Through the eyes of the Roman campers Annabeth was still worthy of their respect even though she's a Greek demigod.

When Annabeth finished her demonstration to the Greek campers, she instructed them to pair up and try the moves that she had showed. This is where all hell broke loose, Lacy a demigod daughter of Aphrodite accidentally stumbled and fell face flat on the floor, which caused her half-brother Mitchell, a Son of Aphrodite to run in her direction to help the young girl up. He stopped short when Octavian try to stifle a laugh but failed miserably which causes Mitchell, Piper, Annabeth and all the Greek Demigods to glared daggers at him, some of the Romans were also glaring at Octavian for his behavior namely Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, and Dakota.

Octavian trying to contain his laughter then said "How pathetic is that? Tripping on a simple stance?" which causes Octavian's lackeys to laugh with him.

Reyna stepped forward and growled "Octavian, stop she tripped, so what? It happens to the best of us."

Octavian then asked "Why should I?"

Reyna then said "Because you were humiliating her"

Octavian then said "Well that was the main reason why I'm doing this! To humiliate her! Can't you see Reyna? They are weak, how can they help us on the battlefield if in a simple training session like this will make them trip"

Reyna opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Annabeth who said "Don't judge the whole camp on a simple mistake of one Octavian"

Octavian turned his gaze towards Annabeth and sneered "Oh the great daughter of Minerva comes to the rescue eh?" Annabeth glared hard at him. Octavian smirked then continued "Well maybe you were right Annabeth that I can't judge every one of you by a simple mistake made by her" Octavian pointed his finger towards Lacy then continued "but as you see I had been watching her from the very beginning and I must say that from the looks of all your campers, they all suck!"

Reyna took a step forward, blocking Annabeth's view of Octavian, she turned around and faced Octavian "Stop this now Octavian" Octavian just laugh then said "Are you siding with the Greeks now Praetor Reyna? Hm?"

Reyna snarled at him. "I'm not siding with them I'm just trying to keep the peace between camps." Octavian snorted "Really? Is that all your intention? Or are you just doing this because of Jason?"

Reyna raised any eyebrow "What do you mean by that?" Octavian chuckled "What I mean is that are you really just trying to prevent a fight between two camps, or are you doing this because you're just siding with Jason? Jason who should be now considered a traitor because he's now one of them! One of the Greeks! "

Reyna frowned, clearly displeased. "I'm doing this because this is the right thing to do Octavian! What about you? What would you get from doing this?"

Octavian then said "Me? Unlike you I'm just being loyal to my blood! To my ancestors, to the Romans!" Octavian's supporters yelled their agreement while Reyna shook her head in disappointment.

Annabeth then said "If you really are that strong and brave then let's fight! No more of your speeches Octavian, show us how strong you are in the battle field, show us what you really have that makes you think you are superior over the Greeks"

Octavian turned his gaze at Annabeth, his eyes narrowing "You Greeks are nothing but traitors! Why should I accept this pointless battle that you're offering?"

Annabeth then said "Because this battle will determine who's really the superior one! It will determine who really should hold the Glory"

**An that's all for now folks and sorry to disappoint some of you if the chapter is short but don't worry the second part is currently on process and by the way my update will still be unpredictable but I promise that I'll try to find time especially now that I can move my left hand although it still cemented but it was kind of big weight lifted on my body I almost thought that I can never move it again.**

**And also this chapter cannot be done without the help of ****PaleRider365, so thank you very much PaleRider365**

**That's all for now see you next chapter**

**Sincerely yours **

**~~ darknatsu ~~**


End file.
